Watashi Daiichi no shû dorei ai
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Finished and fixed! Draco is the mayor's son and he likes to rent slaves for sex but when he rents a slave with green eyes things turn the other way. Slash! Half medieval!
1. One Night Thing

**Title:** Watashi Dai-ichi no shū dorei ai

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Email:** heir_of_slytherin_dm@yahoo.com

**Summary: **Draco is the mayor's son and he likes to rent slaves for sex but when he rents a slave with green eyes things turn the other way. Slash! Half medieval!

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning: **slash! 

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Godric/Salazar

**Category: **Drama/Romance. 

**Status:** BETAED

**Notes:** Thanks to Yami no Tsuki for beta reading this chapter! This is a no time story. It has no specific century in it. It's either modern or medieval, though their way of speaking is medieval. This is a AU and PWP story (Alternate Universe and Plot what Plot?) Ideas are random so I don't know who it's really going to end up. Title written in Japanese 'My first week slave lover' The song 'One night thing' from Luis Fonsi inspired me to make this twisted story. (The rating changed by the cause of Chapter three)

**Chapter One:** One Night Thing

**_Unknown streets city lights flash before my eyes_**

**_Different faces every night, speaking words I've never heard._**

**_Got no judge by myself, need no alibi._**

**_No commitments so why not, take me to the spot._**

A throng of either shaved or bearded men-in obscure colors, some with steeple hats-intermixed with women-some wearing hoods and others bareheaded¹-turned their heads at the young man walking in the middle of the street. Inside the old shelters, heads drew out as sounds echoed in the silence night. Sounds suggesting a slave walked on the street with the scraping of heavy metal chains, but in this case, it was no slave.

The truth is that this young man always made the same sound,  a _gothic sound_, every time he walked around the street. The darkness, as he always seemed to be shrouded in, could have spilled venom from human lips, but no critics were ever heard, for he was the mayor's son.

Pointed, gloomy spikes and steely, pyramid bracelets covered his pale hands and skin from the moonlight. Gothic looks covered every inch of his clothes and body but not in his heart, not even in his mind. Chains of every shape and size, fastened on his trousers, the metal shoelaces and the scraping it does with the ground as he walked on the unknown street; unknown to you but not for him. 

Leather; leather fabrics sweeping against each other, a sound that reached the ear of the town. All the people detect the silence, and none dare utter a sound, as his footsteps continue through the journey. Like a blanket, like a mask, the turtle neck of his cloak covers the pink lips that no one had ever seen twitch with a smile, a laugh, a grin, or a smirk, but with a thin, stern mark of power and veneration.

His eyes were a mask of his heart. Cold, steely gray with fine elegant ends, his eyes showed the arrogance and ambitiousness in his blood and pride but never a shiny, hearty joy. The wind mussed the long, white blonde hair of the young man, as long locks fall on his face to cover his eyes like a curtain covering something personal.

The town knew the truth, the real identity of this young man. He had been destined to be their prince, but old King Deimon had left his throne at the hands of a stranger called Tom Marvolo Riddle, the great Lord Voldemort. Great Lucius Malfoy gave little concern about it, but he had asked his father with the elegant words that a high, rich class gentleman could have heard:

****

_"My man, my old man.__ I seek, not the throne, not the place to be venerate and be kissed at my feet. I care less for that, but in this realm, so little but crowded, I grew up; I gave my first steps and I thank my Great Salazar for what I have earned. A town molded with his hands, he gave cleverness and pride, that it should not be thrown away. He may have been ambitious, and powerful but not heartless. So I ask thee to make me the mayor of this realm."_

**_Don't even know his name,  
Won't ask or play that game,  
We've both been here before,  
I lead him to the door_**

_"Child!__ Heir of my flesh and bone, descendant of the great founder of this town I am shocked, taken by surprise by the words that have come from your mouth. I did not teach you such fine and proud words, words that talk of the greatness of our surname and ancestor. I am disappointed to not have chosen you as the next King of this realm. Such words, forgive me! Words that have stopped my miserable heart's beat. I do not deserve to sit besides my great Salazar Slytherin; I shall be punished with my flesh and blood."_

Lucius Malfoy, heir of King Demion Malfoy, had preserved the realms pride, cleanliness and elegancy. He had declared that a town stained with starvation and humility is the realm of the weakling.

_"My brothers!__ Chosen you have been to live in this elegant realm of Hebi__²__. King Riddle has not been taught of our pride. Starvation and humility are a signs that should not be seen in this realm. Our Great Slytherin did not want us to call him weak! Shame on him, young Riddle! We are humans of power and glory, not bastards of ignorance for money and power. I, for the name of Salazar Slytherin, shall give the humble money and the starving food! So mote it be!"_

If there was something nice in this young man it was his hands. Every time he saw a humble, starving man he would throw him five gold galleons and say just like his father did:

_"Brother! Go and eat something, go and clothe yourself, for Slytherin is wonderful and he will not tolerate to see his people starve and walk naked."_

Nobody dared to turn their heads and continue their business until he was out of sight. He was respected in any way, venerated to say, because he was far richer than the king himself. The Malfoys preserved the rights and the benefits that King Riddle took away. 

Gazes and stares followed him to the end of the street where an elegant little bar club stood, built with mellifluous wood. He took his hands from his cloak pockets and turned the shiny handle of the bar's door. He, with the turtle neck of his cloak as his mask, smirked in satisfaction as the music stopped playing and all the voices faded away as he made his way into the bar. He loved to hear how the sound of his footsteps rebounded on the fine, polished wooden floor.

**_I don't care for your number or your story,  
It's a one night thing.  
Ten to five in the morning in the back seat I won't tell you no lies.  
What we have is for now, nothing more nothing less.  
I'm tasting your lips as we undress._**

The sound of leather fabrics swayed, followed by the soft 'thum' of someone sitting down on the luxury bar's stool. The bartender let go of the delicate glass in his hands that he polished clean everyday and approached the white blonde young man. A clicking sound of a lighter was shortly after heard and a warm fire lit the cigarette placed on his lips. He breathed in deeply and breathed out smoke, as he placed the cigarette on his fingers.

He looked at the pianist and nodded his head. Rapidly, the pianist continued playing and people got back to their own business.

"Usual," the bartender said in a strong, firm voice, "I pressure Mr. Malfoy."

He shook his blonde locks away from his face. He dropped the cigarette down in a crystal vase full of ashes.

"Yes, Randy."

"Say, Young Malfoy," said the bartender when Mr. Malfoy drank his glass, "I received a new slave."

Malfoy put the glass down and leaned over, "Fresh meat?"

"Yes, and a beginner to say," He said grinning, "Still a virgin."

****

**_  
I don't care for your number or your story,  
It's a one night thing.  
You left your doubts in the lobby and the dress you wore on the elevator floor.  
All alone it's day, you broke the spell and went away.  
But I'll never regret, our one night thing._**

**_  
  
_**

"Really?" he asked intrigued.

"We're trying to make him lose his virginity but he's very persistent."

"You know," he said in almost a murmur, "I love to see people lose their virginity in my hands." He placed fifteen gold Galleons on the bar.

"But," he protested, "That's two much, young Malfoy!"

"High amount for one week," he said, "Send him to my flat." 

He stood up and the music stopped. He walked silently towards the door as the sound of his metal shoelaces once again rebounded in the fine polished wooden floor of the place. He opened the door, nodded and left.

If there was something different from the other towns and this one, it was the people's way of getting money faster: slaves. Some night clubs had slave sellers within; they rent people for other people to have pleasure for fun.

The Malfoys were the ones who mostly bought and rented slaves for work and pleasure all the same, since they were the ones who proposed the idea. People had heard Young Malfoy, since sixteen, had rented slaves, either women or men, for pleasurable sex, but nobody ever dared to say he's bisexual, since hardly anyone in the town is straight. 

Their arrogance and physical attraction came from the one who founded the realm: Salazar Slytherin, making them direct descendants. 

If there was something that made the Malfoys different from everyone else, apart from their wealth, it was their magical blood. The Malfoys were highly powerful, and trained for magical encounters. They were also known around the wizarding community for their telekinetic power and the ability to control it with ease. That's why people never dared to defy them.

**_Not too late, 12 o' clock  
When I hit the scene,  
The club is packed the ladies hot  
Players doing their routine  
I didn't know I was being watched,  
Turned around to see,  
Burning eyes, target locked  
As he walked right up to me_**

The sound of moving keys was heard. He pushed the polished wooden door open and stepped inside. He could hear voices in his room and the struggling of a man held against his will. He entered his room and his heart stopped beating. The two men held the slave pinned on the bed, lying on his stomach. Young Malfoy could not believe his eyes, why something so beautiful could have landed in the hands of a slave seller.

He was the same age as him; nineteen. Through his eyes was reflected the wet green grass of a lonely farm; dark emerald. His skin was a mixture of creamy tan, so delicate and untouchable from the human hand. His hair was messy black-jet, wild and free unlike his new reputation. On his neck, was a burned mark of a curvy elegant S; the slave's mark. His white shirt was ragged and dirty, only his trousers and boots were in well conditions. Oh! The beauty was with this man! He was blessed by it.

"Now boys, be nice to him," he sat besides the messy haired young man, "Besides he's still a beginner."

The two men let go of him and he grabbed the young man's chin and looked into his eyes. "You two may go." They just grumped and left them alone.

He shook his chin away from fine fingers. "Rude, are we?"

"Nobody has ever resisted my charms…"

"I'm not a slave, you whore!" Young Malfoy hit him hard on the face leaving red marks on his creamy, tan skin.

"You still have a lot to learn. Begin by watching your mouth."

The young man growled at him. "I'm going to remove the cuffs, keep your hands to yourself." He took the cuffs off and something hit him hard in the face. He blinked his eyes as pain ran through his cheek and jaw. The messy haired young man raised his fist to hit him once again.

He saw this and shoved his hand up. A wavy force hit the black haired man's fist and stopped it in mid air and with his other hand he touched his injured jaw. 

"Impulsive man, shame on you!" he yelled, "Nobody has ever touched the face of a Malfoy with such barbarous actions. I warned you, yet you refused to listen. 'Keep your hands to yourself' my lips said."

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" he yelled. It made the corner of Young Malfoy's lips twitch. He waved his hand, sending the black haired young man flying and slamming into the wall.

**_Girl say one night thing, let me hear you sing,  
If you had a one night, one night thing  
Guys say one night thing, let me hear you sing,  
If you had a one night, one night thing._**

"Stained words have never left the people's lips of this realm. I am Draco Malfoy, Old Lucius's heir and I will not tolerate a slave like you to address me in this manner!" He ripped the young man's shirt off as he continued to use his telekinesis power on him.

"I will not let go of you until I hear a moan from your lips and by then end of the week make you a true sex slave," Draco whispered on the slave's ear.

"Do not dare to touch me!"

"Slave, you are at my mercy," The young man's eye widens and his hand turned into fists.

"Stop!"

"So you are persistent as told," Draco looked like he was moving his hand as fast as he could. The slave closed his eyes and bit his lips yet he did not dare to move an inch of his body.

"Release your desire," Draco whispered and dropped to his knees. Minutes later the slave yelled. When he stood up the slave fell on his body and Draco clucked.

"That, my slave, is only the first step."

"How long this will be?" he asked too tired to raise his head from Draco's shoulder and looked at his eyes.

**_I don't care for your number or your story,  
It's a one night thing.  
Ten to five in the morning in the back seat I won't tell you no lies.  
What we have is for now, nothing more nothing less.  
I'm tasting your lips as we undress._**

"A week, my slave, but I do not work fast, especially to a beginner. I take my time, so you shall not have to worry if you have never done it."

The slave frowned and buried his head on his shoulder, "It'll be hurtful! At least be gentle with me."

"If you follow my orders everything will be _gentle_."

"Please, let me sleep, I am tired master," the young man said, knowing he had to live with this man for a week. 

Draco traced the back of the slave's bare spine with his fine fingers, "Gladly my slave."

The slave shivered at his cold touch and as soon as he hit the bed he fell asleep within his new and first master's arms.

****

**_  
I don't care for your number or your story,  
It's a one night thing.  
You left your doubts in the lobby and the dress you wore on the elevator floor.  
All alone it's day, you broke the spell and went away.  
But I'll never regret, our one night thing._**

**TBC…**

¹: Phrase from The Novel Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthrone

²: snake in Japanese.


	2. The Slave Harrywith Amnesia!

Title: Watashi Dai-ichi no shu dorei ai  
  
Author: Shinigami Liliz Black  
  
Chapter Two: The Slave Harry...with amnesia!?  
  
Light. Shining, burning lights of non-satisfaction, hit the sight of closed creamy tan eyelids. Green eyes are exposed to the living world; hands reach to cover his eyes. Frowning of discomfort, eyes halfway closed; two cold gray eyes looked at his. Startled, taken by surprise, alarming yelps leave his lips and the clucking sound echoed within the room.  
  
"Morning slave," Draco said, "I'm glad you have awakened."  
  
"I have a name," he said sitting on the bed, covers still on top of him.  
  
"Tell me, what name shall this beauty have?"  
  
"Harold."  
  
"Harry shall be, for it is a short name for an old name," he noticed Harry's eyes reflected the sadness and the non-enjoyment of a frustrated human.  
  
"How something so pure and full with beauty can fall into cruel hands. An accident or against your will? I cannot say which for I am curious."  
  
"Life is not fair," Like waterfalls, the words rolled off of his tongue as a response to Draco's curiosity.  
  
"Dear Harry, innocent thing, nothing is fair in life, especially not on this realm."  
  
Harry shook the blankets off and stood up. Draco's eyes flashed as he looked at the bare creamy tan chest and it gave him the impulse to grab him and ravish him alive.  
  
"Though, I am grateful with who I am and what I have," a smirk grew on his lips as he grabbed Harry from the waist and pulled him closer.  
  
Harry gulped down hard, totally scared inside, "No harm can come to you, Harry for I am taking things slow. Tell me, my precious slave, did I touch you in a hurtful, barbaric action?"  
  
"No, you hadn't."  
  
"Then you should feel grateful for it. Some masters are savage and unmannered."  
  
"I thank thee." Harry whispered. Draco leaned forward and bit Harry's lower lip softly.  
  
Draco licked Harry's earlobe and whispered, "I'm being as gentle as I can." He looked past Harry's shoulders and his eyes widened when he looked at the clock. "Oh shit!" Harry doubted that word was said out in the open much in this realm. "I'm going to be late for the assembling!" Draco took his shirt off which brought a lot of attention from Harry.  
  
Fine, marked, defined muscles Young Malfoy has. Abs, Broad and strong, he stretched them and put another silver shirt on. Harry couldn't explain what made him feel suddenly attracted to his master Draco.  
  
'Oh my! Deep within my heart,' he thought, 'Harold, Harold what is happening to you? First you fight for your pride, and then give up. Now you fall for thy enemy. Shame, Shame on me!'  
  
"Stay here," Draco said as he put his black cloak on. "One foot out of here, trouble you shall receive."  
  
He slammed the door shut and Harry sighed.  
  
"Shame! I have indeed fallen for his body! Why, for I had never liked a man. Why when he only rented me yesterday! Oh perplex I had been for I am abash of myself!"  
  
He pushed the door open and bowed. Stares and glares penetrated his head as he looked at the marble luxury floor.  
  
"Forgive me my Lord, I had overslept. May I have the allowance to sit and share my knowledge with thee?"  
  
"Raise my child, you are always forgiven here. You do not need to bow to me, for this was the place you should had been, next king, true heir of the Hebi blood, Great Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"I thank thee," Draco whispered feeling his father's glare upon him. He ignored it and sat down beside the king.  
  
"Do continue Goyle." The man standing in front of them with a long silver pointer cleared his throat.  
  
"We have been summoned here to discuss the money finances of the slave sellers. The slave numbers have increased and the renting is way out of control. I must say my Lord we must place a new law for renting. If not, the slave sellers will get richer day after day."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
Crabbe, shook his cloak and cleared his throat, "May I speak Lord?" Blue eyes rolled and a pale hand answered his request.  
  
"The lowest class can only rent slaves once a week, limited for one day. Mid class will only rent twice a week limited for one day."  
  
"Sounds reasonable enough."  
  
"And high class will-" The sound of human flesh hitting fine polished wood echoed through the room. A chair fell to the floor as Young Malfoy stood up.  
  
"I object!" he yelled looking at Lord Voldemort as old Lucius Malfoy sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Draco, do sit down," Lucius' silky strong voice was heard.  
  
"Talk Young Malfoy," Voldemort said.  
  
"Draco, stop this..."  
  
Ignoring the voice from the person of his own blood he continued, "High class cannot be limited. We placed the idea; we have every right to do as we please!"  
  
"We have the right to please our bodies! Just as you do!" Murmurs erupted around. Lucius ran his hand through his long white blonde silky hair trying to dodge all the stares that fell upon him. Thin creamy lips smirked.  
  
"I agree with thee." Silence covered the room. "Young Malfoy has a point..."  
  
Time flew by as the meeting ran to reach its end. Old Malfoy seized the opportunity to grab his son and planned to knock sense into him. Young Malfoy's eyes bored into the same eyes he inherited and crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
"Speak, I don't have all day."  
  
"Clear as water I made myself not to give your personal information. My reputation means much to me and you should adapt it as well!"  
  
"I'm not thee."   
  
"Get a grip! You're a Malfoy an-"  
  
"If you're going to lecture me, do it later. I have better things to do," Draco said turning.  
  
A hand gripped his silver shirt collar. "Listen to your elders!"  
  
He rolled his icy gray eyes and turned his fiery stare at his father. "I've been wondering have you ever slept with the king?"  
  
Hard and burning, a strong hand reached to slap his face. His head turned with the force of the slap but his face betrayed nothing, no pain. He looked at his father and twitched his lips. He spat on the black leather boots of his father and left the place.  
  
Night...  
  
He slammed the door shut and removed the long leather cloak he placed upon his shoulders hours ago before leaving and threw across the room. Strong, uncontrollable anger rose inside his veins, looking at the red mark of his father's slap.  
  
His anger ceased when he opened the door to his personal chamber and his green-eyed slave shook the gray blankets of the bed and covered his body. An eyebrow hides behind the long white locks upon his forehead; Curiosity killed the cat.  
  
"What may a new fresh slave like you be doing?" he asked crawling on top of his delicious slave.  
  
"N-Nothing, Malfoy."  
  
A hand reached his neck and a voice growled, "Master Malfoy for you."  
  
"M-My mistakes Master Malfoy, I am d-doing nothing." He pressed himself closer to the nervous slave and smirked.  
  
"Are thee sure thee did nothing, or perhaps dear Harry was exiting himself?" Red blushing color covered Harry's cheeks and turned his gaze away.  
  
Malfoy gripped the man's chin and growled, "Look at me!" Fear glazed the emerald green eyes of Harry as Malfoy looked at him.  
  
A sigh escaped Young Malfoy's lips. "Don't worry. I'll behave. I'm just going to sleep over my green eyes' shoulder."  
  
Green eyes softened at his master's soft voice. He traced his fine fingers upon the white tank top that covered the tense muscles of his master. He suddenly shrugged as the warm finger touched his cold hips.  
  
"Mmmm, you're good Harry." Harry's finger played with the waistband of his loose pants. Widen eyes met green lust filled eyes as Harry slipped his hand inside of it. Malfoy slapped the hand away and glared into the slave's eyes.  
  
"What may a slave like you have in mind?" He asked Harry who looked at him, lust glowing in the green orbs. Two hands, warm to his skin held Harry's jaw and pushed him down; pressed into the pink delicious lips Young Malfoy was longing to taste.  
  
Shocked, taken by surprise, Young Malfoy didn't react. Dear Harry broke the kiss, looking at the startled gray eyes. Long white locks tickled the skin of Harry's face as he looked at his Master.  
  
"I am willing to satisfy you-"  
  
"Don't try to," Draco whispered and rolled over and sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not up to it. Master had a bad day," he said shortly. From the drawer besides the bed he took a bottle of Fire Whiskey and poured a draught into the delicate glass beside it. With closed eyelids, he shrugged as the warm liquid burned his throat. He looked at Harry and offered him a glass.  
  
"No, I do not drink."  
  
"Would you drink to satisfy me?" Harry sighed and took the glass. He gulped the liquid so fast that it made him chock and gasp.  
  
"Easy, Slave."  
  
"How can you drink such awful stuff?"  
  
"It's called Fire Whiskey, The finest and most expensive drink you can find here. You should feel lucky I let you drink one shot. Not many slaves are fortunate to drink such fine liquor."  
  
"Not Lucky. It tastes horrible!"  
  
"Tell me Harry, I'm curious. Where are you from? I doubt something so handsome comes from the lowest class."  
  
He lowered his head as his strong creamy hands gripped the ragged black trousers he wore. "I don't know."  
  
Young Malfoy stopped mid-gulp and raised one of his fine white blonde eyebrows. "You don't know?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"A slave with amnesia? I have found none, in all my three years of renting, such kind of slave."  
  
"I am sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"No, I was taken by surprise. Tell me, what has suddenly made you desire to satisfy me?"  
  
"Master, I am your slave for a week. Doesn't that command me to satisfy my own Master?"  
  
"Yes but you my dear are still a novice and you need to be guided. If you follow what I say you will satisfy me," he said as he leaned closer and bit the slave's lower lip. Harry could smell the liquor on his Master's mouth.  
  
Minutes later the sound of a glass touching the floor and the liquid splashing the hardwood was heard. Harry turned his gaze to his Master and smiled weakly. Closed eyelids and parted cold pink lips caught Harry's gaze and he licked his own lips.  
  
He removed the Fire Whiskey bottle from his Master's grip and laid it on the nearest drawer. He looked at his Master's sleepy face and felt the urge to touch and trace each line of his master's chest with his fingers.  
  
He brushed his lips against his Master's and felt how he shivered at his touch. He didn't know why he decided to act this way; so nice and obedient to Malfoy and accept the fact he was a slave when he at first spat, hit and yelled for his pride and justice.  
  
He lowered his Master deep inside the gray covers and watched as his chest rose and fell between each breath he took. Harry, without thinking lowered his head and rested it on his master's shoulder.  
  
"I'm just going to sleep on my gray eyed Master's shoulder."  
  
'If someone would have told me I would become the slave of a young and fine man like you, I wouldn't have known what to say.'  
  
TBC... 


	3. Paying can mean anger or death

**Title:** Watashi Dai-ichi no shu; dorei ai   
  
**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black   
  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
**Status:** BETAED   
  
**Notes:** I think I'll drop the medieval talk in this chapter. I won't forget to write some in other scenes! The medieval talk is taking me too much time to finish each chapter.   
  
**Chapter Three:** Paying can mean anger or death   
  
Bright. A bright beam of rays from the morning sun hit him in the face. He twitched his lips and turned over in his bed, covering his entire body with his satin gray blanket. He scowled and yelled:   
  
"Who opened the good damn curtains?" It didn't sound like a question at all. "Shut the fucking curtains!"   
  
Somebody shook the curtains and shut them completely. "I'm terribly sorry Master-"   
  
"I'm not that type of morning person slave!" he snarled. He sat up on the bed and was about to say something else when a terrible headache hit him hard. Nausea washed around his body and he went to cover his mouth. Harry saw how his Master stood up, fled to the bathroom and began to throw up.   
  
Harry entered the bathroom and handed his Master a towel to clean himself. He looked at him with sick gray eyes, taking the towel without saying a word and exited the bathroom.   
  
"That happens when Master drinks too much." Malfoy glared at him as he sat down once again on his bed. Harry followed and tried to lower his Master on the bed.   
  
"What?" he asked slapping Harry's hand away.   
  
"You must rest, you're not feeling well-"   
  
"I'm fine slave," he growled.   
  
"I must secure my Master's health."   
  
"Since when do thee care for my health?" Master Malfoy asked sneering.   
  
"You rented me, so I must take responsibilities of taking care of you-"   
  
"You're taking this too seriously."   
  
"I'm trying to do my best."   
  
"You are a weird one, slave. First you hit me and kick me to let you go, then you want to satisfy me and now you worry about my health."   
  
"I was thinking it all over and-"   
  
"Ah so you think!" Harry glared at his Master. He handed him down a bottle with a red liquid inside.   
  
"To treat your headache," he said shortly and stood up. Young Malfoy drank the bottle in one gulp and grabbed Harry by his forearm. Harry yelped as Malfoy shoved him into the bed and pinned him down.   
  
"Don't dismiss me like that Slave; never," he whispered in a strong lusty tone a few inches away from Harry's face.   
  
"I'm your Master, and only I can tell you what you can do," he murmured tracing his finger down Harry's bare chest. Harry shuddered at the cold sensation his Master's fingers had on his skin.   
  
Young Malfoy smirked. It always had the same effect on every slave he had ever slept with. His charming looks were irresistible. His father once was even forced to remove him from his law school, because he made even the teachers drool all over him.   
  
Softly, he kissed the bare chest of his slave, tracing kisses down his abdomen.   
He noticed how Harry gripped the covers in pure pleasure. Virgins can be excited faster than a professional slave and that's what Draco really loves.   
  
He slipped his hand inside Harry's ragged trousers and teased the man's erection.   
Harry had never, felt something so delicious especially from the hands of a man.   
Malfoy looked up at Harry's face and felt himself going hard in seconds.   
  
Flushed, pink cheeks, creamy lips parted forming a moan; glasses resting on the tip of his nose as his eyes shut completely. Bucking his hips with every stroke, making his black messy hair shake.   
  
Young Malfoy gritted his teeth when Harry moaned 'Faster Faster!' He tried his best not to buck his hips, as he excited his slave to the point...   
  
"Fuck," Malfoy murmured as he came, along with his slave. He couldn't understand; it was the first time he came without touching himself. Slaves never managed to achieve such a thing…   
  
He rested his head on Harry's bare chest until he caught his breath and stood up. He actually fled into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He dropped down to the bathroom floor, back resting on the wooden locked door. He covered his mouth, realizing he kissed Harry's chest. He had never had done such thing to a slave; everything was just sex. It was always ripping their clothes, turning them and slamming hard into them. Why things are different with Harry?   
  
He definitely needs fresh air to clear his mind, and the problem building in his mind. He exited the bathroom and opened his wardrobe. Harry was about to ask him if he was alright when Malfoy thrust something in Harry's arms.   
  
"Put them on, we're going outside."   
  
"But, I'm a slave an-"   
  
"Put them on," he said glaring at the slave. Harry quickly shut his mouth and looked at them. It was fine black trousers with a pure white long sleeve polo shirt. He turned around to say something to his Master and the scene tightened his throat.   
  
His Master stood naked; his back was turned to him but positioned just enough for Harry to have a glimpse of his manhood. He traced the fine muscle lines of his back with his gaze. Malfoy looked at him and raised his eyebrow.   
  
"What? Never seen a naked man?" Harry turned red and looked at his clothes. Master Malfoy sat on the armchair near the window and looked at him.   
  
By the way Malfoy was looking at him told him that there was no way he could change in another place but right there in front of him. Nervously he put his polo shirt on and removed the old ragged trousers. Of course, in medieval times, underwear wasn't used, in fact, didn't existed at all. Harry blushed as he felt Malfoy's gaze on his manhood as he put his trousers on.   
  
On the other side of the bedroom Malfoy was trying his best not to gasp at Harry's fine body and erection. He still refused to believe Harry belongs to the lowest class; Harry didn't look like someone who was born in lower class.   
  
After Harry finished dressing and Malfoy stopped drooling at him, he opened a small box and put several chains on his wrist, neck and ears. He fingered a leather tight necklace and grinned.   
  
"Come here, dear Harry," he whispered. Harry approached him like a faithful lapdog and he placed the necklace on his neck. He pointed his wand at it and a silver M appeared in the middle.   
  
"Now you're marked."   
  
Draco walked around the street on late afternoon looking the same as always, confident and full of vibrating power. Stares and gasps reached his ears but he paid them no attention. He knew why, Harry was following behind him like a faithful lapdog and Harry had the slave mark burned on his neck.   
  
Draco snorted. Harry had all the opportunity to flee away from him but instead he chose to stick with him. He heard for the first time, as he walked down the street, whispers amongst the people. He don't blame them, it was the first time he had ever walked down the street with a slave, tailing behind him, with a gorgeous green-eyed slave, tailing with him.   
  
He opened the door of a fine gourmet restaurant. Green orbs looked at him and messy curls shake with his head. Young Malfoy rolled his eyes and shoved Harry inside. As usual, every sound and whispers died as Draco made his way to the waiter dragging Harry along the way.   
  
Draco cleared his throat. "Same table, please."   
  
The man bowed and gesture them to follow him. "Master please, I'm just-"   
  
"Hush! A word out of your lips and life will say goodbye to your body," he growled with his pink lips barely moving.   
  
The bartender bowed at them as Draco shoved Harry into the chair and sat gracefully into his own. Draco took the menu from the waiter and looked through it. Harry fingered the table's cloth and realized it was made of fine white silk. The satin napkins were folded in a petite and elegant way. The chairs and table where make of dark polished wood and each chair was quilted with a petite vine pillow.   
  
The Waiter came over and asked Young Malfoy if he wanted any liquor. At this Harry hastily cut Malfoy's words.   
  
"No, thank you," he said and Malfoy glared at him. The waiter looked at Malfoy for confirmation but Malfoy nodded his head and waved the waiter away for some minutes. Something hard hit the table, making the shiny gold plates tremble.   
Harry didn't dare to look up as Master Malfoy growled at him.   
  
"What was that about?" he snarled.   
  
"If I remind you Master Malfoy, you had a crisis after drinking too much."   
  
"I'll let this one pass Harry, another word and I won't go easy love," the last words came with hints of malice and sneering.   
  
Lowering the long cigarette from her lips she asked "What?" The man meddled with his thumb and looked at the piercing black eyes. Exposed pale thighs and tight breasts, the woman growled at the man impatiently.   
  
Fear ran amongst the slaves for the woman ahead of him. She was feared, that was true. She was magical, a witch in early years before turning into a slave. There wasn't a living soul that could defy her, everything that landed on her hand were hers and only hers.   
  
She rolled her eyes, and tossed the cigarette away. "I'm waiting!"   
  
"Shaman had spot Young Malfoy with a slave walking down the street."   
  
She grabbed him by the neck and snarled. "You're not joking, are you?"   
  
"No, my Lady," the man said trying not to stutter, "They entered the gourmet restaurant down the street."   
  
"Draco would never take a slave to a gourmet restaurant."   
  
"But Shaman saw how Malfoy shoved him inside!"   
  
"It should have been me!" she screeched. "Not another slave but me!"   
  
"That slave is going to pay, fetch me Rohan. We're going to have fun tonight."   
  
They were halfway finished with their gourmet meal when a waiter came and tapped Malfoy's shoulder.   
  
"What?" Draco drawled.   
  
"You're father is requesting your presence at the Dark Lord's house." Draco rolled his eyes and slammed the napkin on the table.   
  
"Tell him to wait while I get myself ready."   
  
"I heard you Draconis! You'll come right now and I don't care how you're dressed."   
  
Draco growled at his father voice that came from the fireplace of the kitchen.   
  
"You should go Master, do not trouble yourself. I will walk back to your flat; I swear it with my blood and mark."   
  
Draco looked at the green orbs. Since nobody was around, he pressed Harry close and sucked on his lower lip.   
  
"Stop shagging that Slave!" his father yelled. Draco drew his middle finger at the kitchen and with a loud crack he disappeared.   
  
Harry exited the restaurant and walked down the street, hands in his pockets. He thought about what had happened in the last three days, he had spent with Young Draco Malfoy.   
  
There was something about Young Malfoy that sent exciting shivers down his spine but he still cannot understand. Malfoy seems to like Harry for pleasure and sex while Harry can feel a faint crush growing into his heart for him.   
  
Young Malfoy was handsome, no doubt about it. Every woman all over this kingdom dream of marrying a handsome and fine man like Malfoy but he doubted Malfoy would make a Prince Charming. He may have the charming looks but he was a heartless bastard.   
  
Gray light bathed Harry's skin; the moon was falling upon the Hebi kingdom accompanying the dark and starry night. The street became abandoned and silence surrounded his ears.   
  
Hurrying his footsteps, avoiding any dark alley he turned around the corner and found the destination the green orbs were looking for. He removed the key from his pocket and placed the gold key into the knob.   
  
The door creak opened but sudden fear overtook him. Gazes and stares examined his back and neck. Shivers run down his spine and he felt a cold metal pressed into his back. He instantly froze into the spot as a heavy breath warmed his tan skin.   
  
"I must admit young Malfoy has taste."   
  
"Shut up!" someone growled, "Just do your job!"   
  
"Gladly," he man whispered. Harry felt himself being shoved and pinned down into the floor. The intruder ripped his trousers off and began his work…   
  
Draco growled. He took off his cloak, chains and bracelets with a flick of his wand.   
He looked around his living room and felt something was wrong.   
  
"Harry?"   
  
No answer came from the slave. Draco thought that Harry ran in fear of what he might have been capable of doing after defying him.   
  
A sobbing sound came from the corner of the living room. Slowly, Draco walked towards the end of the couch and found Harry curled into a ball sobbing.   
  
Draco couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't breath as Harry's shirt was ragged and he saw blood soaking Harry's opened trousers coming from his manhood and ass.   
  
"Who raped you Harry?"   
  
TBC…   
  
Notes: Yes I know. There isn't much of medieval talk here. The title 'Paying can mean anger or death' for this chapter is answering what Draco will be doing with the one who raped Harry. Next chapter, Draco finds how far he'll go for Harry and he realizes he's feeling something that he hasn't felt in years.


	4. The Real Draco Mafloy

Title: Watashi Dai-ichi no shû dorei ai  
  
Author: Shinigami Liliz Black

Statue: Betaed by thrnbrooke

Notes: To clear something off, Harry doesn't have his scar, and you'll know why soon! Whoa! So many reviews! Thanks to all those wonderful review from chapter three!

Miss Lesley: Thanks for your idea of Pansy. Unfortunately Hermione will have another post in this story. In later chapters we will know about Lucius's sex life. After January 13, I won't be able to update everyday, like I'm use to do.

Kairi099: I'm glad to hear that the less medieval talk makes it better. What held be back writing was that but hey, I'll come back soon with some Medieval talk. That's the reason I began writing this story.

Foreverpotter: Don't worry mate, I will finish it! Just give me some time to write the next following chapters.

Raffyne: wink, wink Yes, it is sexy!

Mimi: Nope I hadn't

Glyph: shrugs I dunno. I got a Japanese dictionary weeks ago and I'm been going crazy about it. Besides ideas seems to change. wink

Angels Whisper: Thank you! grins

Anwamane: raises eyebrow at her

_Chapter dedicated to Miss Lesley, for giving me this wonderful idea of Pansy!_   
  
Chapter Four: The Real Draco Malfoy  
  
"Who raped you Harry?" he asked once again falling onto his knees. Harry shook his head as tears rolled down his cheeks like waterfalls.  
  
"Tell me who raped you Harry!" he yelled shaking the slave's shoulder. Harry sobbed harder.  
  
"I don't know," Harry whispered.  
  
"Didn't you see its face?" Draco asked desperately.  
  
"It hurts!" Harry whispered between sobbing and buried his face in his hands.  
  
Draco suddenly felt anger towards whoever dared to touch his Harry in such a barbaric way. He placed his arms around the sobbing figure and hugged him tight as Harry broke down crying, trembling in the process.  
  
He picked him up from the floor and noticed Harry's green orbs widen. "Don't worry slave, I won't hurt you."  
  
He slowly placed Harry onto the gray satin covers and took his wand out. With a flick Harry's bloody and ragged clothes vanished. Harry felt totally naked under the stares of Draco as he once again flicked his wand and the blood vanished from Harry's tanned skin but the pain was still in his flesh.  
  
Draco tugged the covers around Harry and whispered, "Can you recall seeing something, or even hearing something?"  
  
"It was both a man and a woman," Harry replied curling into a fetal position, wincing in the process, "They were talking about payment and jealousy."  
  
Draco's eyes darkened. He knows now who did this. "Will it be okay if I leave you alone for a moment dear Harry?"  
  
Harry trembled under the covers and whimpered. "I'll activate the wards; with them on nobody can step inside but me."  
  
Draco stormed down the street as he put his black cloak on. He growled at every person who looked at him as he passed. Taking his wand out, he kicked the bar's doors open and slammed his foot hard onto the polished and fine wooden floor.  
  
He fumed as he made his way through the place and kicked another door opened as he climbed down the stairs. "RANDY!" He yelled.  
  
"Young Malfoy-"  
  
"Where is she?" he asked growling.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Draco rolled his eyes and pushed Randy away. He was about to enter the slave's dungeons when a force on his hand stopped him. Of course, no wands were allowed down in the dungeons.  
  
Furiously, he let go of his wand and entered the slaves' dungeons. "Draco!" A Feminine voice squealed around the room.  
  
"Are you going to rent me?" Before she could reach him, he slapped her hard across the face. Red marks were visible on the woman's check as he pushed her against the wall.  
  
"You fucking whore!" he yelled strangling her, "You fucking sent someone, didn't you?"  
  
Suddenly Young Malfoy felt someone make contact with his jaw. For a slip second Draco saw stars as he supported himself against the wall and looked at the attacker. The attacker was taking the woman in his hands checking to see if she was okay.  
  
"You fucking sent him! You bitch!" Malfoy yelled, "I'll kill you for it Pansy!"  
  
Draco did not hesitate to jump at his attacker and began to beat the shit out of him. He punched and he kicked not bothering of how sore his knuckles were getting. The adrenaline in his blood was pumping so hard that he couldn't take control of his own actions.  
  
Suddenly he felt himself being yanked away from the man who raped Harry. "I respect you Mr. Malfoy, but I will but tolerate you to kill my slaves."  
  
"I want to see some punishment!" Draco roared as the guards let go of him, "I want to see some punishment with those two! And if you don't I'll make sure you're kick out of this realm!"  
  
"And let go of me!" he growled at the guard who tried to grab him, "Remember Randy!" he shouted leaving the dungeons.  
  
When Young Malfoy was out of sight Randy turned to look at Pansy and Rohan, totally red from anger. "You have embarrassed me in front of Old Lucius' powerful heir. Take them away!"  
  
Pansy's eyes widen for the first time in her life. "Please Randy! Not that!"  
  
"You're a whore. Why complain when you'll like it?" he said coldly and left the dungeons.  
  
"RANDY!"  
  
Draco Malfoy walked back to his flat, at two in the morning after his outburst at Randy's place. He breathed heavily as he placed his hands in his pockets thinking about all that he had done.  
  
He actually beat the shit out of that man. He was glad by it. Nobody touches his Harry. It was his job to take his virginity away, but not in this horrible way. Damn Pansy! If they had let him he would have ripped the woman's organs out and fed her to a hungry snarling dragon.  
  
He clucked. His name means dragon. What a coincidence! At least he took revenge on what they did to Harry. He was about to open the door when he realized the situation he had gotten himself in.  
  
Harry was his slave; a sex slave and he had gotten angry and had taken it upon himself to seek revenge against the man who raped Harry. Almost to the point of killing him.  
  
He fought for Harry. He showed he cared for Harry. Did he?  
  
He covered his mouth. "Am I in love with a slave?"  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and waited for his vision to clear. Then he remembered he didn't have his glasses on. Reaching over to the night table he picked them up and put them on, blinking his eyes. The bed was empty besides him and the room was awfully quiet. He looked at the clock on the wall. Noon had fallen upon the realm. How lazy of him. He noticed fresh spare clothes at the armchair; Draco must have put them there. Draco? Where was Draco?  
  
He put the clothes on and exited the room to only find Young Malfoy sleeping on the couch. It was a funny scene to be honest. Draco lying there, legs sprawled, one hand behind his neck and the other on his strong stomach. "So Draco slept on the couch? His Master slept on the couch, but why?"  
  
"Because people who are raped don't like to have the presence of another human near them," Draco whispered, his eyes still closed.  
  
"I didn't think that out loud, did I?" Draco opened one of his cold gray eyes and grinned.  
  
"Since when do you know me as Draco?" Harry blushed but didn't answer.  
  
Draco clucked. "I believe the soreness still twinges," he said standing up and walking behind the kitchen counter and looking through the cabinets. Harry nodded.  
  
Draco took two vials out, one with a bluish liquid and the other was bloody red. He mixed them and handed it down to Harry. "Here, it'll help you to ease the pain and erase those memories."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"I rent slaves Harry but I'm not a heartless bastard either. Believe me; being raped isn't pleasant especially loosing your virginity in such horrible way." For a split second Draco's eyes sadden, remembering memories of his past.  
  
"Better drink that," he said shortly as he crossed the living room. Harry gulped the container in one shot and dropped the vial as he held his stomach. His face twisted in disgust, looking at Draco.  
  
"I forgot it tastes horrible." Harry ran into the living room's bathroom and threw up.  
  
Minutes later Harry whipped his mouth clean as a voice called outside the bathroom.  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
Harry exited the bathroom to find the most elegant wizard standing in the room. His hair was longer than Draco's, his face was pale and his piercing cold gray eyes glued Harry to the spot. He wore black silky elegant robes and in his hand was a long cane with a hissing snake at the end.  
  
He walked towards Harry and examined Harry face with his cane. "You look familiar, have we met before?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." Suddenly someone slapped the cane away from his face and growled.  
  
"He is my slave, father, not yours."  
  
Lucius growled back. "Dress up, I expect you to present yourself again to the Dark Lord. He have special news for you."  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of seeing Voldemort's face everyday?"  
  
"This is important!" he said following his son towards his room.  
  
"You always say the same thing." Draco took a black cloak out from his wardrobe and threw it at Harry.  
  
"What are you doing?" his father asked.  
  
"I'm taking my slave with me." Harry blushed at Lucius' penetrating stare.  
  
"You'll have to get rid of him!"  
  
"Not today," he snarled at his father.  
  
Harry found himself standing outside the Dark Lord's house waiting for his Master to come out. Things had turned into something he really hadn't expected. Sure he didn't remember his past and when he was caught by Randy; he put up a lot of fight but what troubled him most was that he was willing to lose his virginity to Master Malfoy.  
  
Weird as it sounded it was true like the bones inside his flesh, Harry had been falling for the young blonde. When he first saw those gray eyes his knees weakened and his hands were longing to curl his fingers in the long white blonde locks but a voice told him not to act pathetic in front of a fine ambitious man.  
  
The reason why he had put up such a fight against Malfoy for the first time was his vulnerability. He'd have taken care of him if Malfoy had known he had lost his memory. A fine young man like him, alone, with no memory whatsoever of his past life. Another was that he was, by all he knew, straight.  
  
Everything was going well until he slipped his strength in one blow that caught Malfoy's temper. He was glaring and throwing daggers at him until Malfoy took the pleasure of giving him a blowjob and what surprised him was that he actually enjoyed being touch by Malfoy. Damn the traitorous nature of his body.  
  
After thinking all over what had happened and having a glimpse of Draco's sexy body making him feel somehow attracted to the blonde guy. He realized how much he blushes at Malfoy's words and when Draco's breathe warms his skin. Slowly, as he put the pieces together, he realized a faint crush growing for the young Master.  
  
He really didn't understand it at first. How can he fall in love with someone he met a day ago? Malfoy has charming looks but he doubted Malfoy spelled him. But then again there is love at first sight...  
  
He shook his head, trying to shake those uncomfortable thoughts away. Malfoy was just his Master and he was a slave for pleasurable sex. Everything was just sex, nothing more. But, Malfoy worried for him when he was raped. Could that mean Malfoy cared for him secretly?  
  
"I will not lose my youth that easily!" he heard Draco yell as he stormed down the corridor.  
  
"You must-"Lucius tried to say.  
  
"Don't order me! It's my life!"  
  
"She's a fine woman," Harry heard someone say. Probably it was Lord Voldemort.  
  
Draco kicked the doors open and grabbed Harry by the forearm. "Come on Harry, reunion is over."  
  
"You can't live your entire life renting slaves!"  
  
Draco stuck his middle finger out and Lucius roared angrily.  
  
"Stop it Lucius," Voldemort said, "There is something interesting running around. Perhaps Draco is in love?"  
  
"Love?" Lucius asked confused as Lord Voldemort looked at Draco and the slave's retreating back.  
  
Harry sat beside his Master on the bed looking at the stern and arrogant face. What Malfoy was told there that made him so angry?  
  
'I will not lose my youth that easily!'  
  
His words echoed in his mind confused by Draco's outburst against The Dark Lord and his father.  
  
'Don't order me! It's my life!'  
  
"Master?"  
  
"I won't do it."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I won't let them do it."  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"They want me to marry the heir of the Raven kingdom," Draco said throwing daggers at the door as if it was Lucius.  
  
That hit Harry hard, deep in his heart. 'Why am I feeling this way? He's only my Master and it was expected that he would marry someone else soon,' he thought.  
  
But there was a twisted pain in his heart. He was going to marry someone. His Draco. His? Since when he was Draco his?  
  
"Harry?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the cold steely eyes. Draco placed his arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tight. He rested his chin on Harry's shoulder and lowered them both onto the bed.  
  
"Draco?" Harry called actually liking how the words rolled out of his mouth. His master did not growl instead he gripped his hands around him.  
  
"Let me stay this way. Just to feel..." he trailed off. Harry smiled weakly and rubbed Draco's back.  
  
But he did not notice silent tears rolling down Draco's eyes, soaking the gray satin covers...  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes: Yeah! I explained why Harry is being nice and obedient to Draco. Things are lashing out! Yes, the potion Draco gave Harry made him forget the memories and the pain of being raped. Of course Harry still remembers he was raped but he doesn't remember how he was raped. Next chapter, Voldemort presents the heir of Ravenclaw to Draco and he still refuses to marry and get rid of Harry. This woman talks with Harry and Draco and realizes his 'secret' for the slave.  
  
Future clues for the readers: Lucius growled back at Draco when he told him he's my slave not yours, it means Lucius did the same thing but stopped after getting into trouble with a certain boy. wink, wink  
  
Hint: Voldemort knows who Harry is!


	5. Strange Feelings and Past encounters

Title: Watashi Dai-ichi no shu; dorei ai  
  
Author: Shinigami Liliz Black  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Status: BETAED  
  
Notes: This chapter is not as exciting as the other chapters; it's more of a feeling struggles and decisions for Draco's life. I thank Luis Fonsi for inspiring me to write Draco's feelings with his song Extraño Sentimiento.

**Kimmy15 :** Don't worry it's not Cho, is someone who knows the answer for every spell wink, wink Clue: next chapter will be the truth of Harry's past life and the cause of his amnesia.

**Mimi:** Let's hope if I can after January 13

**Sylvia Sylverton:** Just keep on reading! Especially this one!

**Anarane Anwamane:** giggle and raises eyebrow at her  
  
Chapter Five: Strange Feelings and Past encounters  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, feeling a warm feeling surrounding his body. His hands were a bit sore as he removed them from Harry's neck. Harry's?  
  
He rapidly pushed his weight away, his stomach laying few inches away from Harry's. He looked at the man behind him. God! Harry was more gorgeous when sleeping. He slowly pushed away the black messy locks from Harry's face to see his sleeping face.  
  
Draco grinned and unbuttoned the white shirt Harry was wearing and slipped his hand inside teasing the man's delicious chest. He noticed how Harry stirred in his sleep as he slipped his hand down into the slave's trousers.  
  
"Harry can sleep through a hurricane," Draco mumbled. He leaned over and with his free hand he removed the slave's glasses. A strong vibrating moan escaped Harry's lips and Draco closed his eyes as it sent shivers down his spine.  
  
The slave slowly opened his eyes revealing the green orbs Draco seemed to like. Harry blinked his eyes as he saw Draco's blurry face close to his. "Morning slave."  
  
"Morning Dragon." Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry. Did Harry just call him Dragon?  
  
He leaned over and kissed the soft lips of his slave. "Dragon?"  
  
Harry's eyes widen. "I'm sorry Ma-"  
  
"I kind of like it," he purred on Harry's ear earning a moan from Harry. He teased the slave's manhood until they both came. Harry's moans seem to have exciting effects on Draco.  
  
They lay silently in each other's arms until Harry broke the silence. "Will you do it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Marry her."  
  
Draco's eyes darkened and rolled down besides Harry. "I don't like women."  
  
"But you slept with some."  
  
"To hide my truth from my father," Draco said ruffling his blond hair. He closed his eyes, letting the warm atmosphere relax him. He felt two fingers tracing circles on his stomach and forced his eyes open.  
  
Harry pressed his lips against Draco, taking him by surprise. He licked Draco's lips urging him to part his lips for an entry. The truth was that Draco was never kissed in such a soft and delicate way.  
  
Letting himself go, along with his arrogance and confidence, he opened his lips and moaned feeling Harry's tongue caress his. He savored Harry's tongue as he slides his hand behind his neck and pulled him closer. At this point the kiss became fiery and lustful.  
  
Draco broke the kiss gasping for air as Harry trailed down, kissing his neck. No one, especially a slave had done such thing and turned him on this fast. Harry was kissing his now bare chest when the door burst open and his father stepped inside. Harry and Draco jumped away and Draco growled threateningly at his father for ruining something enjoyable.  
  
"What?" he asked irritate.  
  
"You're such a lazy ass sleepyhead! It's almost afternoon and Voldemort wants you there in ten minutes, without the slave!" He added before Draco could say anything.  
  
"Tell him I'm busy!" Draco said pulling the covers around him and Harry. Lucius grabbed the covers in time and yanked them away.  
  
"Start dressing now!"  
  
"Have you ever heard of privacy?" He snarled. "All you have done this week is to annoy my sex life with Harry!"  
  
Harry blushed furiously as Lucius glared at him angrily. You won't enjoy much-"  
  
"Is not my fault things didn't work for you," Draco said cutting Lucius' words and making him angrier than ever.  
  
"That's my life, not yours!" Lucius snarled.  
  
"Then this is mine, not yours!" Lucius slapped Draco across the face but Draco took the opportunity to do the same. Harry looked in awe, between father and son.  
  
"How dare you!" Lucius spat at his son. Lucius was about to strangle Draco when Voldemort stopped inside.  
  
"Easy, Lucius," he whispered and turned his gaze at Harry. Harry suddenly felt cold from inside as Voldemort's eyes turned red. Draco couldn't help but smirked up at his father in triumph. Lucius growled at him but Voldemort hands stopped him.  
  
"Draco, dear child, do come with me and meet your future wife," Voldemort said and Draco noticed he was saying this as he looked at Harry rather than himself. He saw Harry's green orbs twisted in pain.  
  
Draco buttoned his shirt and looked coldly at Voldemort. "I'm not in the mood to leave this place."  
  
Voldemort smirked and called. "Mione, do come forward and meet dear Malfoy."  
  
A beautiful light brown long bushy curly haired woman came in. She was wearing a pale blue long dress with white silky gloves. Her skin was neither too pale nor tan but it fit her figure perfectly. Her eyes were bright chocolate and he could see cleverness in them.  
  
"Greetings, Sir Malfoy, I am Hermione Granger, heir of the Raven kingdom."  
  
Draco crossed his arms on his chest and smirked. "Well, I'm Draco Malfoy, son of the heartless bastard called Old Lucius and I am being forced to marry you."  
  
Lucius looked ready to kill Draco as Voldemort chuckled at Draco's honesty. "Forgive him my Lady but Mr. Malfoy can be blunt sometimes."  
  
Hermione fixed her gaze between Harry and Draco and shared an understanding look with Draco who raised his eyebrow at her. "I understand."  
  
"Now since it was a pleasure to meet you, now can you leave my flat and leave me finish what I had began with my slave?"  
  
Hermione giggled and left the room, as Lucius and Voldemort turned red. Of course they were supposed to keep Draco's record quiet.

Draco roared at his father after being kicked out of his flat and dragged him down the street towards the Malfoy Manor. Harry was left alone and vulnerable at his flat since Draco didn't activate the wards around the building. What it looks to be half an hour later sitting silently on the bed when a black figure slipped inside.  
  
Harry jumped out of the bed as the figure stopped in front of the closed door. "Do not fear Harry, I'm here to talk with you," a female voice whispered.  
  
"Miss Granger?" The figure lowered its hood and Hermione came into view.  
  
"You do care for Draco."  
  
"Yes I do, he's my Master."  
  
"Not in that way Harry. Right from here," she said pointing to his heart. Harry lowered his head.  
  
"I can't answer you that Miss, for you're going to be his wife."  
  
"But you must. I've been talking with Young Draco and he sounds really worry about you."  
  
"He does?" Harry asked looking up at Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Tell me Harry, do you love him?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth but didn't answer.  
  
Draco growled impatiently as Lucius and Voldemort discuss something outside the room.  
  
"Damn you! Let me out at once! I have better things to do than sit around and for you to decide my life!"  
  
"Draco this is for your future, do thank me and your father for it," came Voldemort muffled voice.  
  
"Thanks my arse!" He smirked when he heard his father, 'argh' loudly and trying to shake the doors open.  
  
Even if he didn't like it, he was worry for Harry. Something pumping in his veins told him something was wrong.  
  
_Extraño sentimiento siembras tú en mi piel  
  
Es tan profundo y nuevo a la vez  
  
Es algo tan inmenso que quiero entender  
  
No hallo explicación no se que hacer  
  
Está en mi piel_  
  
Since he met Harry he had been feeling strange. Voices echoes through his mind, telling him what to do but he yell at them with a growling 'no'. When he saw Harry he felt that time stopped for split minutes between them.  
  
_Es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazón  
  
Se eleva tan violento que pierdo el control  
  
Es un océano que corre dentro y roba mi respiración  
  
Y pierdo la razón cuando te veo yo  
  
No se que hacer si cerca está tu piel_  
  
The urge to touch and explore Harry's body grows stronger every minute he looks at the delicious tanned skin. Harry's messy black hair was gorgeous. In his mind, Draco always thought he was ruffling the messy black hair with his fingers as they had sex.  
  
_Es suave como el viento, no lo imagine  
  
Es tímido y es fuego a la vez  
  
Está en mi piel  
  
Es tan extraño que cuando te llamo siento que tiembla mi voz  
  
Y va creciendo hacia el horizonte más allá del sol  
  
Que inmensa sensación no hallo explicación_  
  
To say, Harry was perfect in every inch of his body. Draco had never seen a slave so fine and hot like Harry and he felt lucky for having him. Harry was Draco's ecstasy of excitement. He was always longing to bite and savor every inch of Harry's body and mark him as his and only his but his pride held him; Harry was a slave that soon will be handed down to the slave agency.  
  
But...  
  
As Draco thought all this over; there was something he had been feeling, something he couldn't quite explain. He could feel his heartbeats getting faster every time Harry approaches him and his throat tightens when Harry blush.  
  
This feeling had made him kiss him hours ago, and had let him drop his pride and confidence with ease. It's something so intense inside his heart that rises with such violent urges that make him lose control. He can feel him on his skin like an ocean that runs inside and steal his own breath.  
  
He loses his reason, when he sees those green orbs.  
  
And I lose my reason when I see you  
  
I believe...  
  
I fell in loveHarry sat quietly on his master's bed after telling Hermione the truth about Draco but what troubles him was Voldemort.  
  
Even he didn't know the man well, Voldemort seemed like trouble for his master Draco and him. He saw how his eyes flashed with malice at him as he presented Hermione in front of Draco and him.  
  
As he recalled, Voldemort looked at him like he knew something about Harry. Does the man have something to do with Harry's past? He doubted it but something in his mind told him he was wrong.  
  
The door creak opened and a hooded figure came in. "Hermione what-"  
  
He turned to look at the figure and before he could yell the intruder covered his mouth. He pushed him against the bed and pinned him down. Harry looked in awe at the pale face and red-blue eyes of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"We meet again Potter," he whispered and raised his wand...  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes: READ THIS! I won't be able to update everyday as I used to after January 13. Classes' start and I'll be a little busy. It'll take me a week or two to post each chapter. (I hope not but I can't really say how much time I'll need). My mistakes. I know there isn't much about Hermione but hell, the ideas popped out of nowhere, I couldn't control them. Hermione is the heir of Ravenclaw and she soon will help Harry and Draco. If you noticed last chapter was Harry's feelings towards Draco and in this one was Draco's. I know this chapter was one page shorter and getting a bit boring but, be patient. Next chapter as I hope, Draco is forced to enter the Weasley kingdom and a certain red haired knight is willing to help him... No more words! Or I'll spill what happened to Harry!  
  
No, Voldemort doesn't rape Harry! You'll find what Voldemort meant about 'we meet again Potter' in next chapter, I hope.  
  
Translation for the Spanish song:  
  
Strange feeling you buried in my skin  
  
It's so deep and new at the same time  
  
It's something so immense that I want to understand  
  
I don't find any explanation; I don't know what to do  
  
It's on my skin  
  
It is something so intense inside my heart  
  
It with such violent pushes that I lose control  
  
It is an ocean that runs inside and steals my breathing  
  
And I lose my reason when I see you  
  
I don't know what to do, If your skin is near  
  
It's soft as the wind, didn't imagine  
  
Its s shy and fire at the same time  
  
It's on my skin  
  
It is so strange that when I call you I feel my voice tremble  
  
And it grows toward the horizon far away from the sun  
  
That immense sensation, I don't find any explanation 


	6. The Truth Behind Harry

Title: Watashi Daiichi no shû dorei ai  
  
Author: Shinigami Liliz Black  
  
Email: shiniblackfanslashhotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Status: UN-BETAED  
  
Notes: I know it was a bit late update but hey I'm still plotting some ideas for the story. Lately my professors had been getting nasty, giving us homework and assignments everyday. It's driving me crazy! I only have the weekend nights to write and check my e-mail. Also I've been having some crying breakdown (problems with my family) and things are getting more horrible for me. I manage to make some sketches for this story such as Hermione and the cover (with my new style of drawing). Forgive me if there are some horrible errors but I didn't have the time to revise it. Well thanks for all those reviews and here's chapter six. Hope you'll like.  
  
Chapter Six: The Truth Behind Harry  
  
"We meet again Potter," he whispered and raised his wand. Suddenly, images flew into his mind as Voldemort grinned evilly.  
  
"Harry!" He ran as fast as he could through the corridors, hooded men tailing him.  
  
"Harry!" he could hear his father yell.  
  
Suddenly he felt something hit him hard on his back and stumbled, slipping through the floor. He was about to stand up when someone grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up. He winced in pain as the intruder kept a firm grip on his hair.  
  
"The Great Harry Potter," the figure whispered with malice, "Honestly, you seem like nothing from the prophecy."  
  
"Voldemort! Let go of him!" James, Harry's father yelled.  
  
"And you need your father to fight for you?" The figure asked and clucked. Harry shuddered as cold air surrounded him.  
  
James drew his sword out. "Spare me James," Voldemort said and with a loud pop both were gone.  
  
Voldemort pinned him down onto the floor. He tried to shake the Dark Lord's grip but failed to.  
  
"I will not tolerate to have an equal! I, only I will conquer and rule this entire world and have them all under my command!"  
  
"Believe me, I'm not trying to do that," he said trying to push him away. Damn it, where was his wand when he needed it!  
  
Voldemort shook him and slammed him hard, making his head bang onto the ground. "Shut up! I will get rid of you."  
  
Suddenly Voldemort grinned with malice and chuckled. "Of course your magic will be useful." He drew his wand out and pointed it at Harry's heart.  
  
"Say hello to your mother for me. Abolesco anima absorbeo magus," He whispered. Harry tensed all over and a silent scream formed on his lips. Lighting bolts emerged from the pointed tip of Voldemort's wand and embraced Harry's body.  
  
Voldemort laughed out loud as Harry's green orbs turned white and his body shook all over. The top of a white energy ball emerged from Harry's heart. "Yes!" Voldemort yelled but...  
  
A strong wind hit Voldemort and tried to push him away but his grip on his wand didn't let him. He felt something cold rolling down his cheeks and his vision turned red; he was crying blood.  
  
He looked at his hand pressed on Harry's stomach; it was turning paler and paler every second and his bones were visible. His black hair grew longer as the lighting bolts embraced them both.  
  
"Who's there?" someone called. The lighting bolts made contact with the energy ball and pushed them both away. Voldemort looked at his hand and growled.  
  
"You cursed me! You placed a curse on me, yet you are unmarked!" Harry sat down and hugged himself as his body trembled all over. Ragging sounds came from Harry's body forming scars on his flesh and red-vivid blood soaked his chest, arms and legs. It was like seeing an invisible man slashing his body with a sharp knife.  
  
"Is somebody there?" Voldemort growled and pointed his wand at Harry's forehead.  
  
"This won't be my last, Potter." Harry's eyes widen as Voldemort's lips formed the word:  
  
"Obliviate."  
  
Harry looked in awe at Voldemort. So that's how Randy found him and he ended up with young Malfoy; Voldemort was the cause of his forgotten past. He suddenly felt pain embracing his body and scars burned into his skin, opening his flesh and sending blood everywhere.  
  
"So now you remember," Voldemort hissed as Harry tried his best to keep his eyes open. "You don't know how it feels to drink a potion every week to hide this horrible curse you dared to place upon me." Voldemort's hair grew longer as his skin turned paler and bony.  
  
"I've grown sick and weak, yet I keep my hold on the task of finally getting rid of you; my equal."  
  
Harry's eyes widen. "This will be your end." Nine hooded figures entered the room.  
  
"Take him away!" Voldemort hissed shoving Harry at the figures' black- gloved hands.  
  
His glasses slipped from his temples and another figure stepped onto them. His vision was blurry as the men dragged him outside. At the distance he saw Voldemort his hands soaked with blood and wrote fine long letters on the solid wall.  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
Draco leaped to his feet looking out of the window. He swore he heard Harry call his name. Hermione looked at the concerned Draco as she made her way beside him.  
  
She felt sorry for Draco; He was in love with his slave Harry. Hermione couldn't blame him; Harry was gorgeous. Since he was introduced to her, his father had done nothing but keep him locked in the living room, now with her.  
  
To be honest Hermione didn't have the least attraction towards Draco. Sure, Draco was sexy and handsome but taking a man away from the love of his live was horrible enough. Since she had laid her eyes on Harry and Draco she noticed both men felt for each other.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I swore I heard Harry calling me." Suddenly something hit Draco hard as the whining of the wind reached their ears and Draco's heart turned cold. Pain; he can feel it, Harry's pain.  
  
"Harry," he whispered holding his chest, breathing heavily.  
  
The door burst opened and a strong wind made them lose their balance. Hermione looked up to find Draco running towards the doors.  
  
"Wait for me, Draco!"  
  
When they exited the Malfoy Manor, five bandits pass by them riding ferocious horses. They ran through the town, pushing and bumping with lots of citizens along the way. Hermione managed to catch her breath when they arrived at Draco's flat.  
  
But the scene made her cover her mouth while gasping. On the other hand, Draco looked at the scene in pure awe as dark red blood dripped down the wall reading:  
  
This will be the end of Harry Potter  
  
"I didn't know Harry was a Potter," Hermione whispered as Draco bent down to pick up the round black glasses.  
  
"We must find him," he whispered. "Harry is vulnerable right now, and he doesn't recall his past."  
  
"But what if he's dead?" When Hermione heard the creak of something being broken she regret what she had said.  
  
"He's not dead!" Draco yelled, "He can't be!"  
  
"What?" He yelled, surprised, and slammed his fist onto the wooden desktop. "You can't work for me either?"  
  
"I am terribly sorry Young Malfoy but those were my orders."  
  
"Whose orders?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Old Lucius." Draco gritted his teeth and flicked his hand forward sending the man flying backwards towards the wall.  
  
"Draco, control yourself!" Hermione said as they exited the Hunter Agency. Draco got this idea to send a Hunter to look for Harry but his father had shattered his plans again and again.  
  
"I bet he is behind all this! He must have known about Harry to ban me from looking for him!"  
  
"Draco, getting angry won't help matters."  
  
"Young Draco Malfoy, I presume?" Draco turned to look at the source of the voice. It was from a man of his age with long dark blonde hair, high cheekbones and pouty lips.  
  
"Blaise?" The boy wasn't a total stranger to Draco or a best friend for him. Sure, Blaise was the only son of Christopher Zabini, one of the representatives of the assembling.  
  
"You're looking for hunters, are you?"  
  
"I am but I was banned-"  
  
"To every right," Blaise finished, "I understand; it happened to me as well. You can go over there," he said pointing at the towers of a short castle, "That is the only place your father doesn't have control."  
  
"You're sending me to a place I'm despised the most?"  
  
"If you explain your reasons, they will understand. Go and ask for Young Ronald Weasley, he's one of the finest and noble knights you can find."  
  
"Prince Weasley?" Blaise nodded and winked at him leaving them alone.  
  
Draco turned to look at Hermione. "Hermione can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Spy on him."  
  
"I'm on it!" she yelled as Draco ran out towards the hills of the Weasley kingdom.  
  
Pigs, chickens, cows and donkeys. Hard working and moving people, packing, mounting, cleaning around. The sound of laughing, jumping and running children around the fields of their houses reached his ears. Where the hell will he find Prince Weasley without being sacked?  
  
He approached a young and clothed elegant lady playing with the children. Her hair was red, long and braided; her eyes were hazel and her freckled face and smile made her look charming.  
  
"Excuse me," he said poking her shoulder, snapping her from her playing children, "Where may I find Ronald Weasley?"  
  
Her eyes shifted from his cold gray eyes to his blonde hair. "Malfoy?" The citizens stopped working and looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I bring no harm," he said drawing his arms up, "I have come of my free will not my father's." The citizens continued working whispering every now and then.  
  
"Now young lady will you help me or not?"  
  
"Why do you want to see my brother?"  
  
"I am in need of help."  
  
After walking for minutes the young lady called Ginny led him inside a fine agency. She smiled at him as she suddenly slammed her fist on the wooden desktop.  
  
"Ron, you have a customer." A tall, pumped, red haired man emerged from the door behind the desktop. His hair reached his chest, as his hazel eyes bored into Draco's own cold ones and wrinkled his nose.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?"  
  
"I have come with need of help. I need you to work for me."  
  
"Why of all places here? For you have lots of knights in your kingdom."  
  
"None are available to me. I need to find my beloved who was kidnapped from bandits."  
  
"Bandits in your kingdom? Thieves do not dwell in a kingdom."  
  
"Unless someone let them inside." Ron massaged his chin in deep thought.  
  
"Why should I help you?"  
  
"Damnit Weasley! My father banned me from hiring a hunter to look for my beloved. I have no right to claim help and I came here because a man told me you are a noble and fine knight who can help me in my search and if I don't find him the bandits will kill him!"  
  
"Yes you've been informed well. Noble I am and I cannot deny help not even from my mortal-" Ron stopped and looked at Draco, raised eyebrow, "Him? Your beloved is a he?"  
  
Draco was about to growl when he realized he spilled more than necessary. "Don't even dare to say a word or I'll strangle you to death."  
  
"You should watch your mouth Malfoy, or else I won't help you." Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
  
"Will thee help me?"  
  
"Yes, your beloved is in dangerous hands but you need to leave your kingdom and come with me to find your beloved."  
  
"I thank thee,"  
  
"Is not that easy, you still need to pay me," Ron grinned and expended his hand, "Even if I'm noble I search for adventures."  
  
Draco frowned and placed the last fifteen gold coins from his pockets. "That is not enough."  
  
"That's all I have for now."  
  
"Then I guess you can find another knight-"  
  
"No! All right! I'll give you something better, rather than money," Draco said, "Are you single?"  
  
"Yes, I haven't found my love."  
  
"How about the fifteen gold coins with a beautiful and smart woman?"  
  
"Are you giving me a slave?"  
  
"No, I assure you, she is a fine and elegant woman. What do you say?"  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco. "Promise with thee blood?"  
  
"Promise as a wizard's debt. You give me aid and I'll give you happiness." 'Hermione is going to kill me,' he thought.  
  
"Deal!" Ron shook hands with Malfoy and added, "I can lend you a horse but do you have a sword?"  
  
Draco looked at his hands in full interest and blushing he whispered, "No."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Draco you are King Deimon's grandchild and you never bear a sword tied on your belt?"  
  
Suddenly something came to Draco's mind, "Actually, I do have a sword but it's inside the Malfoy Manor."  
  
"Are you implying-?"  
  
""That we should pick it up," Draco said, not telling Ron that 'his' sword wasn't his...  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes: Yeah! Finished this chapter! I'm not sure if it's okay but I hope you like it. I've been very loaded down with paperwork and homework and I barely have the time to write (The longest I could sit down each day to write was ten to fifteen minutes checking updates, e-mails and writing this.) From now on each chapter will take two or three weekends to write. Abolesco anima absorbeo magus means 'vanish soul absorb magic' in Latin.  
  
Next chapter: Draco and Ron pick up this mysterious sword and reached the bandits only to see surprising changes in Harry and Voldemort. 


	7. Harry and Voldemort Switched!

Title: Watashi Daiichi no shû dorei ai  
  
Author: Shinigami Liliz Black  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Status: BETAED by thrnbrooke  
  
Notes: Ron's clothes are like Legolas' from the Lord of the Ring movie The Return of the King except his cloak is dark red and he has armor on his chest. Ah, yes Ron is like the Legolas of this story!

**Amaly**** Malfoy:** Queria puedes usar mi hechizo no te preocupes pero quiriera que tuviera mi nombre. English: Dear, you can use my spell, don't worry but I what my name in.

**Tina:** Thanks! Not many people think the same but I'm happy that you consider me a good writer! I'm glad you like the story Hope you like this chapter.

**Kimmy15**: Believe me my mother is worst that McGonagall. Thanks for understanding my lack of updates but I will continue the story as normal as I can. You had supported me all the time.

**Kairi099:** Well Kairi here it is! Hope you like it. Harry is not that ok to say. Thanks for supporting me!

Dedications to: Furor Scribiendi, who helped me with some grammar questions.  
  
Chapter Seven: Harry and Voldemort Switched?!  
  
The sound of hurried footsteps running down the wide solid brick corridors with yelps, and yells of the guards tailing them around the luxurious Manor reached the owner's ear. The guards prepared some of their bows and shot their arrows towards the red haired man. Luckily, the red head turned right around the corner.  
  
"Ah shit!" Ron cursed as an arrow passed by his leg, cutting the flesh, "I thought you told me you were going to borrow the sword not steal it!"  
  
Draco ducked an arrow shot at him. "I'm not stealing it; I'm borrowing it without permission."  
  
"Yeah from your father, I guess!" Ron said trying his best not to punch the blonde man beside him, "Where now?"  
  
Draco looked around the corridor and opened the black door over to the right. The guard came rounding the corner and Ron yelped as they pointed their arrows at him. Draco managed to yank Ron inside before the arrows pierced him.  
  
Ron took a sigh of relief as Draco looked at the door and the sharp points of arrows appeared though it, trying to bring the door down.  
  
"Stand back," Draco whispered, with a serious expression. He looked at an acrylic box containing the sword he was looking for.  
  
"If the sword drops to the floor, don't touch it!" Draco crossed his arms on his chest, his palms touching his shoulders.  
  
Ron heard a beating sound and suddenly, he was thrown backwards. The windows shattered into pieces along with the acrylic box. He heard yelps outside the room as Draco stood in the middle of the room, a strange aura surrounding him.  
  
'Damn Draco's magic level is extremely powerful,' he thought.  
  
Ron noticed the sword dropped to the floor and a pulsing feeling surrounded him, urging him to touch it.  
  
"Don't even dare to!" Draco yelled, "The sword is calling for its master. If you touch it you can be burned alive!"  
  
"So this is the sword you were looking for?! When it can kill anyone who touches it!?"  
  
"Not anyone!" The last word came as a scream as his magic was cut off and he sank to his knees.  
  
The sword raised and flew towards Draco. Ron was about to yell a "look out" when he drew his hand up catching the sword in mid-flight. In a sudden move he removed the sheath, raising the sword and with single slash the door was sliced in half, giving them a way to escape the place.  
  
They ran outside the Manor and until they reached their horses outside the Hebi Kingdom. Ron looked at the sword in Draco's hand as they tried to regain their breath and mounted their horses.  
  
"Why hasn't it burned you?"  
  
Draco did not answer the question; instead he resheathed his sword and continued galloping. Ron soon followed him and they quickened their pace.  
  
"You didn't answer my question Malfoy."  
  
"This sword has thousands of years of existence. My father thought the sword wasn't meant to belong in a battle and decided to turn in into an antique decoration but I thought better of it."  
  
Draco unsheathed the sword and showed it to Ron as they galloped across the grounds. Ron's eyes widen as he looked at the silver blade with the hand- carved name of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Holy Crap Draco, that's Old Salazar's sword. How did your father get hold of it?"  
  
"We're direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin-"  
  
"But Salazar died before having a heir."  
  
"Yes, he died, though I don't know how but he did leave an heir."  
  
Draco resheathed the sword and looked ahead. "That's why it didn't burn me, since I have Slytherin's blood running in me."  
  
"That explains your arrogance," Ron said and Draco glared at him.  
  
"So Knight Weasley, how are we going to find these bandits?"  
  
"With this," he said removing something from the pocket of his bag, "It's a compass that doesn't point north."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow at him. "Bandits never wander in the north lands," Ron explained.  
  
"Tell me, where did you get that compass?"  
  
"I used to hunt some bandits years ago, when I caught a few of them I managed to keep some of their artifacts."  
  
"I'm curious," Draco said breaking the silence, "Are you really a Prince like they told me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why does your sister act like she isn't the princess of the Weasley kingdom?"  
  
"She is the princess but Father doesn't want to push her too much, she the only girl in our family."  
  
"By the way you say only girl is like there are more princes," Draco said looking at the red hair man.  
  
"We're six but seven if we count in Ginny."  
  
"Whoa! Pretty big family if you ask me."  
  
"Charlie, our older brother married a Bulgarian princess and decided to take control of the Bulgarian kingdom. Bill married Princess De LaCourt from the France kingdom as Percy married Clearwater, the daughter of one of the representatives of the Raven kingdom and decide to represent the Raven kingdom."  
  
"It sounds like your brothers didn't want to rule the Weasley kingdom."  
  
"Most likely, because Fred and George refused to become Kings; they said they wanted to be troublemakers. Mom was about to hit them both with a frying pan if father hadn't of stopped her."  
  
"So that left Ginny and you to take possession."  
  
"Father is counting on me to take the Weasley Kingdom. He said he's planning on marrying Ginny with James Potter's heir from the Griffin kingdom."  
  
Draco's blood froze inside. James Potter's heir. Potter's. Could it mean that Harry was going to marry Ginny Weasley?  
  
"Though, father hasn't received an answer from James."  
  
For the rest of the ride, they galloped without speaking a word. Every now and then Draco would lean towards Ron and take a look at Ron's compass. Draco frowned when Ron told him they had to wait a few more minutes until the compass picked up the bandits since the compass was also a magic radar.  
  
Draco was wrapping his fingers in the horse's mane when he felt a pulsing vibration and his vision went black.  
  
Screams...  
  
Struggling...  
  
"Stop struggling you stupid bastard!"  
  
"Don't be harsh to him Jean or else the boy will release his magic at you and I'm sure we don't want that."  
  
"The altar is ready My Lord."  
  
"Excellent! Bring him forward!"  
  
Four hooded men yanked the black messy haired man forward and pushed him down onto a black altar. They placed chains around his wrists and ankles as Voldemort stripped his clothes and raised his hands.  
  
"Let go of me!" the black messy haired man yelled.  
  
"Abolesco anima de Corpus Absorbeo Magus," Voldemort chanted.  
  
"ARGH!" Harry yelled as thunderbolts surrounded him, his eyes became white and his body shook all over.  
  
"Abeo mei amina de his corpus atque creo him doleo mei dolor," Voldemort continued.  
  
Harry's screams turned into chocking sounds as a white ball came out of his chest and a another one entered his body.  
  
"Ea is mei desidero," Voldemort finished chanting.  
  
A long lighting bolt shook them both and Draco's vision faded back into reality.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked after shaking Draco hard for the fifth time.  
  
Draco slapped his hands away and took hold of his horse's leather reins and pulled hard making the horse jumped. "Harry!"  
  
"Harry?!" Ron asked surprised.  
  
Draco shouted, 'ai!' the horse galloped at faster towards the place his heart told him Harry was being held. Ron did the same, trying to catch up and match Draco's pace.  
  
In a strong determinate pull, the horse stopped shaking his head and adjusted to the sudden stop. He descended the horse and landed hard on the ground, his eyes reflecting the coldness of his personality. Draco Malfoy was very, very angry.  
  
When Ron reached the bandits' territory, Draco had already unsheathed his sword and had pointed it at the guard near the biggest household. Even for a brave knight Ron thought better of staying mounted on his horse. Chivalry was the strongest attack system.  
  
"Where is my beloved Harry?" Draco yelled, "Speak to me barbarian, where is my Harry!"  
  
"Easy there Draco," a soft silky voice said behind the guard. Draco resheathed his sword and looked at the source of the voice finding Harry, unscratched. With all the happiness and the relief of seeing Harry safe did not let him see the few changes in his Harry.  
  
"Oh God! I'm relieved you are okay, Harry," Draco said approaching him but an arrow flew past him. He turned to look at Ron, pointing his bow and arrow at Harry.  
  
"Stay away from him Draco!"  
  
"Why would I stay away from him Ron he's Harry-" Draco turned to look back at Harry only to find a strong tan hand gripping his neck hard; Harry was strangling him.  
  
"Do not let yourself be tricked Draco! He's not your beloved Harry!" Ron yelled still pointing his arrow at 'Harry'.  
  
"I thought you weren't that stupid Malfoy," 'Harry' hissed in a cold voice that wasn't his. Draco noticed Harry wasn't wearing glasses and his eyes were vivid-red.  
  
"Lower your bow Weasel or else Draco will pay the consequences," 'Harry' whispered.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" A man yelled behind them and Harry let go of Draco. Ron didn't stop pointing his arrow but did look at this new intruder. His hair was long black messy that reach his waist and his face was round and pale. His eyes were the emerald orbs Draco loved to see and on his stomach was a wide bloody slash which he held with his right hand.  
  
The man fell to his knees and Draco was swiftly beside him, helping him stand up. "I'm terribly sorry if I caused you all this Draco."  
  
"Apologize later."  
  
"There you have your great beloved, Draco Malfoy. This will not be the last you see of me; next time you won't wake up to see the day where I will rule all the kingdoms." Voldemort laughed with malice inside Harry's body and mounted a black horse. "Bandits have fun!"  
  
They all chuckled and drew their weapons out. Draco helped Harry that was in Voldemort's body onto Ron's horse and took the red haired man's hand.  
  
"Go to the east Lands of the Phoenix! There will be a wise old man who can help you with Harry!"  
  
"What about you?" Ron asked. Draco drew his sword out and smirked.  
  
"I'm Salazar's heir, don't worry about me!" Draco slapped the horse's ass hard making the horse shrill and ran off with Ron and Harry.  
  
He looked back at the bandits but they had cornered him. He looked down at the peak of mountain he was standing on but all he could see was white endless mist. He looked back at the bandits and grinned. "If you want me, come and get me!"  
  
Draco jumped from the tallest mountain from the bandits' territory and into the white mist of the forbidden Macalania Woods...  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes: Yay! Another chapter finished! Forgive my lack of updates but I'm trying my best to write all these chapters. Compass idea from Pirates of the Caribbean. The Latin sentences mean:  
  
Vanish soul from body, absorb magic  
  
Change my soul to his body and make him suffer my pain  
  
That is my wish/desire  
  
Next chapter: We'll found out about the way Salazar died and how did he have an heir when he never married. Ron and Harry (in Voldemort's body) meet the old wise man Draco told them and Draco meets Harry's father! 


	8. Thousands Words

Title: Watashi Daiichi no shû dorei ai  
  
Author: Shinigami Liliz Black  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Status: BETAED by thrnbooke  
  
Notes: Thanks for all those wonderful reviews! Song from Jade's Sweetbox

**Kairi099: **Thanks! I'm glad somebody likes this story. Never had those things said to me.

**Amaly**** Malfoy: **No te preocupes, entiendo el español. Para decir Draco va a descubrir muchas cosas que nunca sabia.

**Critic**: I know I need a beta reader, I'm working on it. I've been searching for one since 2003.

**Emilie****: **To say, I'm not fast writing since I have lots of heavy homework that forbids me to write. I' trying my best

**Alyanah****: ** grin I'm so excited you all love this one!

**Relle****: **Woah! I never have these kinds of review! I'm so happy!

**driven**** to insanity: **Thanks, I was suppose to continue the medieval dialoguing but I got tired.

**Kimmy15: **Yes I did take the compass idea from pirates of the Caribbean. I love this movie! Especially Johnny Depp with his Jack sparrow attitude!

**Anarane**** Anwamane: ** giggles

Chapter Eight: Thousand Words  
  
He opened his eyes...  
  
Looking around, he stood up as white mist covered his surroundings. He couldn't identify where the ground and the sky were. It was like floating, floating in a memory...  
  
The Macalania Woods was known to be a place where memories rest, memories of people who died happily, with depression or even hate. It was said a person entered the woods and never came out to see the light; he died of craziness after receiving memories of his lives and ancestors. That's the reason the Macalania Woods was forbidden, and Draco was dumb enough to fell into the depths of the forest.  
  
He took a step forward, not really knowing where he was going. Suddenly, memories came as illusions, memories of two young men...  
  
"Believe in me, even if we're torn apart our feelings will unite us," somebody whispered.  
  
I know that you're hiding things  
  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
  
Your words were like a dream  
  
But dreams could never fool me  
  
Not that easily   
  
He looked ahead at the young blonde man, his sword unsheathed. The man was gorgeous. His hair was long, reaching his ribs like a silky curtain of white blonde hair. His cold grey eyes bored into his as thousand emotions were suddenly leashed out. His body was broad and his skin was pale and delicate.  
  
He knew who this man was; it was his archenemy, son of Saban Slytherin. His name was Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Salazar shook his dark green cape as he sheathed his sword. "I do not have the time to stay and stare at you Gryffindor."  
  
Godric blushed furiously. How dumb of him; staring at Salazar with drooling eyes. What a shame!  
  
"Neither do I Sa- Slytherin." Godric turned his back to him, breathing heavily.  
  
He heard Salazar take a step forward. "How about it Gryffindor, A duel here tomorrow?"  
  
Godric smirked and turned his head, "You bet Slytherin!"  
  
I acted so distant then  
  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
  
But I was listening  
  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
  
Far too easily   
  
Draco can see both men fighting and many meetings were arranged. Every time one of them falls down they would burst out laughing. They were still seventeen and their youth hadn't reached its end.  
  
Salazar thrust his sword, its blade threatening Godric, making his opponent loose his balance and fell.  
  
"Surrender Godric Gryffindor! You are at my mercy."  
  
"Oh really?" Godric asked arching his eyebrow. Suddenly, he pulled the sword towards the top of his head making Salazar lost his grip. With his legs around Salazar he pushed Salazar forward on top of him and his lips pressed against his.  
  
Seconds of surprise and frozen muscles surrounded Salazar as he felt Godric's lips on his. Godric's lips were warm and soft. He grinned and parted his lips, sucking onto Salazar's lower lip. Salazar gasped at Godric's lips moved hesitantly against his but little by little he surrendered himself to Godric's mercy.  
  
"Save your tears cause I'll come back."  
  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
  
But still I swore  
  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
  
Shouting might have been the answer  
  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart   
  
The memories disappear into the mist. Draco step forward and suddenly the mist disappeared replaced by a wooden house in the middle of a shiny beautiful forest.  
  
A tall strong white blonde man stepped out; armor on his chest and on his belt his sword with his sheath. His chin was pointed and his grey eyes were no longer cold but warm. He shook his green cape as a voice called him.  
  
Another man stepped out, this one was two inches shorter and his hair was long messy black. He had high cheekbones and his skin was tan. He gripped his companion around the waist hard and he buried his face on his shoulder as tears rolled down.  
  
The blonde man hugged him back and pushed him away.  
  
"Save your tears cause I'll come back," he whispered.  
  
"Please Salazar! You don't need to do this!"  
  
"He killed my father Godric. I must take revenge on his death."  
  
"Not like this Salazar, I don't want to loose you! You know your brother wants you dead!"  
  
"There's no other choice Godric." He let go of Godric and turned around.  
  
"Salazar! Don't do this to me!" Godric yelled as Salazar walked on.  
  
"I love you Salazar! I don't want you to die!" he yelled as tears rolled down and sank to his knees.  
  
Salazar stopped, holding the tears that were coming; he couldn't stop now. "Do it for our son!" Godric yelled.  
  
With a weakly voice he said, before running away, "I can't."  
  
Suddenly after crying his eyes out, Godric's instinct told him to follow him. With no other thoughts he picked up his sword and ran off towards the battlefield.  
  
Cause a thousand words  
  
Call out through the ages  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
Even though I can't see I know they're reaching you  
  
Suspended on silver wings   
  
Salazar was fighting like a wild animal slaughtering people who were part of his father's death. His face and clothes were covered with blood and his hair was all sweaty and messy. In his eyes was reflected his determination and the desire to slaughter Sebastian Slytherin, his brother, to kill Sebastian like he did to their father.  
  
"Salazar!" he heard someone calling. He turned around to find Godric unsheathing his sword and stepping into the battle beside him.  
  
"What are you doing here!" he yelled as he kicked a soldier in the ribs.  
  
Oh a thousand words  
  
One thousand embraces  
  
Will cradle you  
  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
  
They'll hold you forever   
  
"I won't let them kill you!" he said slaughtering three men in one swing.  
  
"Argh!" Salazar yelled in pain as a bullet ripped his flesh open over his ribs.  
  
"Salazar!" Godric hurried towards Salazar.  
  
"Oh look, the two lovebirds," Sebastian drawled.  
  
"You," Salazar swore under his breath, "How dare you! You killed our father!"  
  
"I was getting bored. I needed power." Eight guards pointed their fire guns at them.  
  
"Fire guns? How low of you," Salazar sneered.  
  
"Made in China. Quite useful to make someone suffer as they die."  
  
"Salazar?" he turned to look at Godric as his brother laughed. He pulled Godric towards him, protecting him from his bother.  
  
He looked at Godric's hazel eyes and smiled. Godric's eyes watered, he had never seen Salazar like this.  
  
"Godric," he said sweetly, "I lov-"  
  
"Fire!"  
  
Salazar eyes widen, he stepped in front of Godric and hugged him hard. The bullets pierced his body stopping his words. Godric stared in horror as Salazar was mutilated in front of him, blood came out from his mouth and a single tear rolled down.  
  
"Godric, I-"  
  
Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)  
  
Have never been spoken (oh yeah)  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
They'll carry you home (carry you home) and back into my arms  
  
Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings)   
  
A bullet pierced Godric's leg making him lose his balance. He fell down near Salazar's lifeless body and a sharp pain erupted on his forehead. He tried to reach for Salazar but his body was numb.  
  
A guard approached them and he heard him yell that both were dead. As the footsteps disappeared Godric dragged himself towards Salazar's body. He griped him hard against his chest as tears rolled down mixing with the blood from the scar of his bleeding forehead and Godric bit his lips trying not to scream out his fury.  
  
And a thousand words (ohh)  
  
Call out through the ages (call through the ages)  
  
They'll cradle you (oh yeah)  
  
Turn all of the lonely years to only days (only days)  
  
They'll hold you forever   
  
"We will take revenge on your death Salazar, we promise you," he said gritting his teeth.  
  
Ohh...  
  
A thousand words  
  
So that's how Salazar died, his ancestor died protecting his beloved. Godric was hiding a son that he was part of and Sebastian slaughtered his brother for power.  
  
Now he understands; his destiny was to repeat history...  
  
Tears rolled down his cheeks as he fell down onto solid ground. His vision darkened and the last things he saw was a pair of black boots and a strong voice whispering, "Young Malfoy?"  
  
Ron helped Harry down the horse and up to the wise old man's house that Draco had told him to visit. He knocked on the door twice as he helped Harry into a standing position.  
  
An old man opened the door. His hair was long and silver and his twinkling eyes were light blue behind gold framed half moon glasses. His silky robes were dark purple with high heeled boots and a ragged pointed hat. This man was a replica of old Merlin. He smiled at Ron.  
  
"I am Albus Dumbledore, what can I do for you young Weasley?"  
  
Draco stirred as he felt cold water on his forehead and warm substances been placed on his chest. He opened his eyes and blinked them, waiting for his vision to focus.  
  
He was looking at a pale, shoulder length greasy haired and hooked nosed man. He was dressed in black robes and was holding a bottle with a green substance. Draco jumped and tried to sit up but the man's pale long hands pushed him back down.  
  
"Easy there Young Malfoy, the fall was hard. I'm surprise you are alive."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Is the boy alright Severus?" A tall, handsome, tan skinned man stepped inside. His black messy hair was long enough to reach his ribs and his hazel eyes sparkle with mischievousness and happiness. He wore gold and dark red silky fabrics and around his trousers was a thick belt with a silver sword with red rubies in the hilt spelling out Godric Gryffindor on the sheath.  
  
"He's okay, King James, just a few ribs broken."  
  
James looked hard at the man called Severus. "Call me James, Severus!"  
  
"Right James," he murmured.  
  
"I believe you are Draco Malfoy," he said sitting on the edge of Draco's bed, "I am James Potter, King of the Griffin Kingdom."  
  
He took something out from his pocket and showed it to Draco; it was Harry's glasses. "You had this in your pocket; do you happen to know my son, Draco?"  
  
Draco looked out of the window avoiding James' stare. "He was my slave and I failed to protect him," he whispered and broke down crying.  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes: Another chapter Yeah! This song was so perfect for this Salazar/ Godric scene. I had to stop writing because I was crying because of it. It was so painful imagining this. Yes, Severus Snape is James Potter's friend, weird right? Hey this is an AU story! The Macalania Wood name and idea is from FFX game.  
  
Next chapter: Dumbledore helps Ron and James is determined to pay a visit to his old lover with Draco. New secrets are revealed! 


	9. Real Emotion, James's secret

Title: Watashi Daiichi no shû dorei ai  
  
Author: Shinigami Liliz Black  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Status: BETAED by thrnbrooke  
  
Notes: This chapter isn't as interesting as the last one. It's more of a described and informed type. The song is Real Emotion from the album Jade from Sweetbox.

**Alyanah****-** I knew people will say Godric's and Salazar's part was terribly sad! I cried as well while writing.

**Kairi099-** Later you will meet the truth behind the Founders! giggle

**Amaly**** Malfoy-** Tendras que esperar hasta el proximo capitulo para ver a Harry y Draco juntos. Oye estoy pasando esta historia a español, me ayudas?

**Caity****-Cat-** Here is it mate! Hope you like this one…

**Anarane**** Anwamane-** I'm so happy you think that!

**Millie-** Yup, terribly depressing I must add. I killed my Salazar. It was suppose to be the other way but I want Draco to have a new meaning wink

**Kimmy15**- Just read and you'll find out. Wow! You left me speechless! My work is that good?

**Kristen ** - nodded and whipped a tear

**Relle****-** Yes I desperately need a beta!

**driven**** to insanity-** hand down a napkin Thank you!

**Lythtis****-** Glad you like it! grin

Fan art: (See them! you're going to like them! Though, I don't draw too well!) Check my Bio for more information!

**Wow! About 50 reviews! Never reached that far! THANK YOU ALL! hugs everyone**

**Love the way I put James's characters! And shaky Lucius! I thought of Severus as yummy!**  
  
Chapter Nine: Real Emotion, James' Secret  
  
James looked at the young man ahead, fully recovered from the fall. He thanked Severus for saving the boy with all his potion and medical knowledge. Draco learned each corridor from the Griffin kingdom since every night he fancied a walk; he would normally end up with James as company.  
  
Draco sometimes felt anger towards Harry's father. His son had suffered amnesia, rape, and now had been forced into switching bodies with Voldemort, though was thankfully, alive but the only thing James could say about it was...  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be all right."  
  
"Dammit James! Your son is on the verge of dying in a body that isn't his and all you can say is everything will be all right. Everything is not bloody all right!"  
  
"Draco you should calm down."  
  
"Calm down? Calm Down! When I can't stand doing absolutely nothing to try and get Harry's body back."  
  
"We will get it in time, for now you must stay calm," James said as Draco's check turned shades of crimson from the fury.  
  
"I remember hazy borders of my heart  
  
I could see a place  
  
That's something like this  
  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
  
Still I know that I  
  
Could never go back"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but I'll go out there and look for Voldemort myself." He turned on his heels but was stopped when James grabbed his forearm and pulled him closer.  
  
James narrowed his hazel eyes at Draco as the young man's eyes reflected the surprise of being pressed against James. James tugged a blond lock behind his ear as Draco's vision fogged by James' breath near his lips.  
  
"James!" James whipped his head in surprised as Severus called his name. Severus pushed James away and shook his shoulder. "Wake up James! This is not Lucius!"  
  
Draco looked at both men, shocked to hear his father's name. Suddenly James' empty stare shined with life and he fell to his knees. He looked at his hands blankly as he spoke, "Did I kiss him?"  
  
"Barely," Severus said. "If I hadn't stopped you, you might have."  
  
James fingered his lips and whispered, "Forgive me Young Malfoy." With this he stood up and in a flurry of his golden cloak he left, leaving Severus and Draco standing confused.  
  
"What has my father to do with this?" Draco asked and Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't think I'm the right one to tell you."  
  
Harry winced as Dumbledore placed a hot substance on his injured stomach. Even if it wasn't his body he can still feel and think normally but the pain was ten times worst. Of course, this body was weak and very sensitive to pain.  
  
"I don't think it's helping," Ron commented as the substance boiled as it touched Harry's injury.  
  
"This body is too weak; better call Fawkes while I can." Dumbledore whistled hard and a beautiful red and gold bird appeared with fire emerging from his long tail.  
  
"A Phoenix!" Ron exclaimed looking at the beautiful bird now on Dumbledore's outstretched arm. "I thought that species was gone for sure!"  
  
"Not completely; few of them are still left around the forest and ancient runes." Fawkes, the Phoenix leaned over and looked at Harry with dark yellow eyes. Ron saw how the Phoenix bent his head down at Harry's injury and three single tears rolled down.  
  
It was a fascinating scene to see how Harry's wound stopped bleeding; how the flesh stretched and closed like it was never injured. Harry sat up and the Phoenix rubbed his feathered face on Harry's cheek.  
  
Ron's eyes widened as the squashed serpent-nose, meaningful eyes and white bony skin disappeared and transformed into a young man of long black hair, bright green eyes and fine, handsome, tanned skin.  
  
"That is Voldemort's young appearance," Dumbledore explained to the startled Weasley. "He used a potion to hide his true appearance after Harry placed the curse on him months ago."  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked as Harry caressed the Phoenix's head. "How?"  
  
"Voldemort tried to take my magic away months after my mother died because of a prophecy that talks about me giving him his downfall. It looks like my magic was stronger and more persistent than he thought," Harry said still caressing the Phoenix, "and his spell backfired creating a curse on both of us."  
  
"What kind of curse?" Ron asked.  
  
"He was supposed to walk upon this world cursed to death and I would able to sense when he is near me through the bleeding scars around my body the curse created."  
  
"And that is a very troublesome curse for both," Dumbledore said. "Now he will be able to sense you when you're near."  
  
"But he won't go unmarked," Harry whispered and looked outside the window.  
  
'Where are you Draco?'  
  
Draco mounted his horse as the rest of the knights did the same. He adjusted his sheathed sword where it wouldn't bother him while he was on the horse. From the distance, he could see James walking towards them followed by Severus. James was dressed as he was days ago, red long shirt with chest armor atop that covered him to his waist. Brown trousers, high heeled boots and a dark gold cape that reached his ankles; on his waist was the sheathed sword spelling 'Godric Gryffindor'.  
  
"Many things I've seen  
  
In those hazy dreams  
  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
  
Everything's so different  
  
That it brings me to my knees"  
  
He looked at his own sword spelling 'Salazar Slytherin'. He, unlike James, only wore black trousers he borrowed from Severus (since they were the same height), a long sleeved silver shirt and a black cloak that used to belong to Harry. Severus' clothes didn't change much; a servant told him that Severus seems to only wear black.  
  
"What's the sudden emergency to exit the castle?" Draco asked James as he mounted his horse beside him.  
  
James avoided looking at Draco. "Lucius has gone crazy. He has been attacking his own town just to follow Voldemort's orders. It's time I go there and knock some sense into him."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be his enemy?" James' shoulders dropped.  
  
"We were more than enemies," James whispered and commanded his horse. Draco watched as James exited the Griffin grounds.  
  
Severus rode his horse until stopping beside him. "Better hurry if you don't want to stay behind."  
  
Draco looked at Severus' onyx eyes. "What did he mean about that?"  
  
"And though I know  
  
Your world of real emotion has surrounded me  
  
I won't give into it  
  
Now I know  
  
That forward is the only way my heart can go  
  
I hear your voice calling out to me  
  
You'll never be alone"  
  
"You'll find out soon."  
  
Draco flinched as he entered his kingdom. People were screaming; women were gripping their children to their chest as bandits threw bottles and many dangerous objected at his people. He dismounted his horse as James ordered his knights to keep the people save from harm.  
  
A little girl with chestnut hair attached to his leg, trembling. "Young Maifoi!" the girl squealed frightened.  
  
A very broad ugly bandit picked the girl up by her hair as he heard her mother yelling "Rellen! Rellen!" as another bandit held the mother tight.  
  
Draco tapped the man's arm not caring if the man was two times broader than him, but this was his people and Salazar wouldn't had liked torture as a payment of their loyalty. The bandit looked at him and merely spat at his face.  
  
"What?" Draco pointed at his hand gripping the girl's hair as the girl whimpered with painful tears.  
  
"That's not very nice¹!" He said and without thinking, he punched the man in the face. The bandit stumbled and let go of the girl. Draco caught her in time as the bandit held his now bleeding nose.  
  
"How dare ya, punk!" the bandit yelled. Draco unsheathed his sword after placing the girl safely on the ground.  
  
"Give me all you got, bastard! These are my people and I will not let you hurt them!" In one swing the sword slashed the man's forearm in half.  
  
The bandit yelled holding his now bleeding half forearm. "HELP! FUCK! THIS BLOODY BOY IS CRAZY!" he yelled out. The one holding the girl's mother let go of her, terrified at his friend's injury.  
  
With a flick of his finger, he sent the man flying. The crying girl ran to her mother's arms.  
  
"Arigatou²!" the woman exclaimed to Draco crying and supporting her child.  
  
"Anata ga irasshai³," he said. Draco sheathed his sword when...  
  
"Draco!" he heard Severus yell and someone passed by him in a blur and grabbed him by the neck, practically lifting him from the ground.  
  
"So yer got out alive?" he man growled. Draco noticed, besides the fact that he was running out of oxygen, the man had his left eye patched. He looked as if he'd shaved four days go; his face was all dirty and stained with blood.  
  
Draco drew his hands up trying to break the grip the man had on his neck. "You'll not survive this time!" the bandit stopped his horse in front of the Malfoy Manor and threw him hard against the clear glass window of the Malfoy's manor living room.  
  
Draco crashed against it, shattering the window and causing shards of sharp glass to fall on him.  
  
"James, Draco!" Severus yelled turning his horse as a bandit ran past him.  
  
James, without thinking dismounted his horse and ran towards the dismounting leader bandit and drew his sword out.  
  
"Stop there you barbarian!" James yelled as the bandit drew his sword, ready to kill Draco. "Start with me monster!"  
  
"I have no time to fight with yer Potter!" the bandit said and jumped inside through the window and suddenly found himself face first into the floor of the Malfoy's living room. James was pinning the man down, pointing his sharp sword at the man's neck.  
  
With all the noise, Lucius was forced to head downstairs to find himself looking at a very shocking scene before his eyes.  
  
"James?" James whipped his head up, distracting himself from the struggling bandit.  
  
"Lucius..." The bandit took the opportunity to free himself from James' grip and punched him in the nose with the back of his hand.  
  
James stumbled and fell down the bandit's back. The bandit was about to punch him, James unaware that he was going to be punched twice being busy with groaning all over his bleeding nose, when Lucius unsheathed his unconscious son's sword and thrust the sword on the bandit's back.  
  
The bandit's eyes widen in surprise and gaped. "Why?"  
  
"Things have a limit! You dared to hurt my son." He removed the sword and the bandit dropped to the floor, lifeless.  
  
"Lucius," James whispered as he stood up and wiped the blood off. Lucius' icy eyes darkened and he pointed his sword at him.  
  
"And though I know  
  
Your world of real emotion Has surrounded me  
  
I won't give into it  
  
Now I know  
  
That forward is the only way My heart can go  
  
I hear your voice calling out to me  
  
You'll never be alone"  
  
"Lucius you're making a mistake."  
  
"Shut up, Potter!" he yelled and James noticed his hand was trembling.  
  
"You're helping Voldemort destroy our pride, the founders' power. History must be complete, please lower your sword."  
  
At this Draco regain consciousness and stared at the scene before his eyes.  
  
"SHUT. UP!" He shouted, now his hand trembling violently. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME? I SWORE I'D KILL YOU IF YOU DID!"  
  
"I know you're not capable of doing it."  
  
"THEN WHY?" he yelled and fell to his knees, shaking as James gently removed the sword from his hands. "Why?"  
  
James kneeled and hugged Lucius as he broke down crying (To Draco's shocked surprise). "I know things never worked for both of us but there is always second chances," James whispered.  
  
James pushed Lucius away enough to look at his eyes. Draco looked at his father's puffy eyes full of twisted emotions. James leaned over and pressed his lips against Lucius'.  
  
"And though I know  
  
Your world of real emotion has surrounded me  
  
I won't give into it  
  
Now I know  
  
That forward is the only way my heart can go  
  
I hear your voice calling out to me  
  
You'll never be alone"  
  
"Draco!" Draco heard his name being called and turned to notice Hermione entering the room. She gasped when she saw the dead body.  
  
"What happened?" she asked but her eyes drifted off to see Lucius kissing a man similar to Harry.  
  
James broke the kiss as Hermione asked, "Who is he?"  
  
Draco grinned weakly at Hermione even after having his body covered in bloody scratches and said, "Hermione, he's James Potter, Harry's father."  
  
"James! The Dark Lord is heading towards the lands of the Fenix!" Severus yelled, surprising the people in the living room.  
  
Draco's eyes widened as his mind processed the information. Lands of the Fenix.  
  
"Harry is in danger! He's in those lands!"  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes: Yay! Finished! Hope you liked this one; it was more of a little battlefield and information chapter. Fenix means Phoenix in Spanish. Yes, James used to date Lucius but things didn't work and yes, there things were supposed to repeat what Harry and Draco will do in future chapters. The Song goes with James' feelings around the story.  
  
¹: Quote from Pirates of the Caribbean. Yeah you can imagine Draco talking his quote like Jack Sparrow. giggle  
  
²: Thank You in Japanese  
  
³: You're welcome in Japanese  
  
Next Chapter: Harry asks Draco for something more even in Tom Riddle's body, Ron meets his promised fiancée and a war breaks through that lead Harry and Draco alone in some woods... New character revealed! Hint: Sirius and Remus.


	10. Mysteries can make love

Title: Watashi Daiichi no shû dorei ai  
  
Author: Shinigami Liliz Black  
  
Status: BETAED  
  
Notes: Thanks for all those reviews! Hope all of you like this chapter it's a bit boring. The Scar of the Wind comes from Inuyasha and Shimegami's identity comes from an original story I've been working on with my friend called Alpha and Omega. It talks about seven youngsters who have been blessed to see the reality of the world that men have blinded with its hate. The principal character seems to be the reincarnation of Ceb Tromns, priest and tempted angel forced to carry the weapon of the Grim Keeper. Shimegami looks like this girl. I couldn't think of anymore names for this chapter but all I can say is that Shimegami is a mystery and has something to do with Godric and Salazar's death.  
  
Chapter Ten: Mysteries Can Make Love  
  
Draco mounted his horse, ready to run off towards where his beloved Harry was. Lord Voldemort was heading to the Lands of the Fenix and that is exactly where Harry was.  
  
"Come on James!" Draco called. James was torn between staying with Lucius and helping Draco.  
  
"I'll stay behind until I settle everyone," Lucius said, rearranging his composure.  
  
"I'll catch you later, Draco. I trust you will take good care of Harry." Draco sighed and nodded. "Severus! Accompany Draco on his quest!"  
  
"Hermione go and mount with Severus!"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Severus asked surprised.  
  
"I'm a bit savage when it comes to riding on a horse. I wouldn't like Hermione falling down so soon!"  
  
Draco galloped on his horse so fast that it was half impossible for Severus to keep up with him. They galloped passed fields of green grass and thin small trees.  
  
"Draco for Merlin's sake; slow down!" Severus yelled as he commanded his horse to run faster.  
  
"I won't-" but Draco never finished what he said as he halted his horse, looking at the scene ahead.  
  
Dozens of hooded men mounted on black horses stood several feet ahead of them, some with heavy long swords and others with spiked chains. Severus approached Draco cautiously and whispered to the blonde, "Death Eaters. It will be impossible to pass by them."  
  
Draco growled as he removed his sword from its sheath. "I won't let some fucking Death Eaters stop me from reaching my beloved!"  
  
Draco resume his pace and galloped harder than he ever did, raising his sword. He entered the pack of hooded Death Eaters and blood sprung everywhere as Young Malfoy slaughtered some Death Eaters.  
  
"Come on!" Hermione persuaded Severus.  
  
"I will not enter there! We won't stand a chance!"  
  
"Have you ever trusted in yourself or in your own luck?" Severus shrugged, avoiding Hermione's eyes as she turned to look at him.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and from her breast she took a blue shiny stone out. She extended her hand and held it like an object of power and whispered,  
  
"Macula flamen expositus mei bicallis!"  
  
A white light came out from the stone making all the Death Eaters stop fighting. Severus looked as an opening appeared through the Death Eaters and the wind blew through it.  
  
'Incredible! That's Ravenclaw's power!' Severus thought.  
  
"Here's our chance!" Hermione said. Severus asked no more and ran towards the opening as Draco followed his lead.  
  
"Draco, here's your chance! You can use the Scar to slaughter them in one swing!" Hermione yelled as the wind grew stronger.  
  
Draco faced the pack of Death Eaters, seeing a long white scar between them. Without another thought, Draco raised his sword and with one swing, a yellow energy emerged along the slash, swirling together making the Death Eaters vanish without a trace.  
  
"Don't get too happy," Severus said. "They'll be back."  
  
Suddenly, the room darkened, taking Ron, Dumbledore and Harry by surprise. Harry's insides went cold as Dumbledore's eyes stopped shining.  
  
"What's wrong Sir Albus?"  
  
"Voldemort is here," he whispered. The door burst open and a dark wind surrounded Harry. They could hear Fawkes screeching around Harry as Voldemort stepped in.  
  
"What is your purpose here Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore asked. Voldemort narrowed his red eyes and laughed with malice. (AN: Remember, Voldemort is in Harry's body and vice versa!)  
  
"That Tom Riddle is gone, old fool!" Dumbledore stood there, looking at Voldemort calmly, holding his staff.  
  
"Gone? Are you really sure?" Voldemort chanted a spell but it was absorb by the white stone of Dumbledore's staff.  
  
"Your magic is no match against a fine white wizard; you should know that, of all people."  
  
Both wizards heard the stretching of a cord and Dumbledore spoke, "Ron, lower your bow."  
  
"He's here to finish off Harry! I won't let him do that!"  
  
"For once, do as the old fool tells you, boy," Voldemort hissed. Ron ignored the remark and shoots his arrow at him.  
  
But the arrow never reached its target, instead reached Voldemort's hand, who was gripping the arrow hard. Ron let go of the bow's cord, shocked. He has never failed!  
  
"Next time, listen to what the grownups say boy." Voldemort threw the arrow so fast leaving Ron with no opportunity to dodge the blow. The arrow pierced through his stomach, spilling his blood.  
  
"Oh my God! Ron!" Harry yelled, approaching the stumbling Ron who was trying to support himself.  
  
"Tom," Dumbledore said. "You better drop whatever you're planning, it's not worth a try."  
  
"Shut up!" he hissed. "I don't take orders from you old fool!"  
  
"I am trying to help you."  
  
"SHUT UP!" he roared unsheathing a long black bladed sword. The blade stopped inches away from Dumbledore's neck.  
  
"Go on Riddle; kill me."  
  
"Fight back!"  
  
"Why? What will I earn if I fight back? To spill the blood of someone who once was my apprentice?"  
  
Voldemort gritted his teeth and lowered his weapon. "Next time, I won't stop."  
  
"And you sought to become the fearsome Lord Voldemort when you can't kill an old fool?"  
  
Voldemort ignored him and grabbed Harry by his robes. Dumbledore looked at them as they walked away from his cabin.  
  
"You fool! Do something to stop him!" Ron whispered in heavy breaths.  
  
"Everything will be fine; in the meantime we have to wait." Fawkes settled down on Ron's stomach and healed him.  
  
Draco arrived to the Lands only to find the Death Eaters dragging Harry out of the cabin and into the dark forest beside it. Draco did not hesitate and ran towards them. One of the Death Eaters shot something at him and hit the horse, sending both to the floor.  
  
Draco growled and stood up, retrieving his sword and running inside the black forest. "Draco, no!" he heard Severus yell but ignored him.  
  
Hermione was about to follow him when Severus stopped her. "Don't even think about it!"  
  
"Draco needs help! He will not stand a chance against all those Death Eaters!"  
  
"Those woods are cursed! I will be surprised if Young Malfoy steps out with his flesh or his soul inside him."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"The Woods of Death is a place cursed by a mysterious mass of lifeless black magic. Anyone who steps in will never be able to step out without being untouched. Dementors were born there and they feed themselves with innocent human souls," Severus said.  
  
"And how will we be able to save Harry and Draco?"  
  
"Without doubt Voldemort and the rest is heading towards the Founder's Land. We can catch them through Kilika Woods," Dumbledore whispered. Hermione looked at the wizard who was the replica of old Merlin.  
  
"But what about Harry and Draco?"  
  
"They will come out, eventually. Shimegami will understand," Dumbledore said. "Now, Miss Granger, it is time you meet your new fiancé."  
  
Hermione blinked her eyes as a red haired man stepped out of the cabin, stained with blood.  
  
"It's not a proper introduction but he is Ron Weasley, Prince of the Weasley Kingdom."  
  
Draco dragged himself through the forest, panting after trying to catch up with the Death Eaters, whom suddenly vanished. He tried to adjust his eyes to see through the darkness. The wind blew hard and Draco was force to resheath his sword.  
  
"Hand down my beloved! You slimy bastards!" Draco yelled looking around.  
  
A Dim light appeared and Draco ran towards it, finding himself in a round field and the moonlight glowing upon him.  
  
Ahead was a thirteen year old girl, with chestnut hair pushed into a long braid that reached her ankles. She was pale, dressed in a black tunic and one of her eyes was hazel and the other was light blue they shined like diamonds upon the chills of the moonlight. Draco stared at her as the wind blew hard around them.  
  
"Young Malfoy, moshi watashi wa seikaku na?"  
  
Draco gulped, unable to rip his eyes off her. "Anata wa desu ka?" he asked; luckily he knew Japanese.  
  
"Koun watashi wa tasukeru anata no seimei. Watashi no namae wa Shimegami."  
  
"Shimegami?"  
  
"As weird as it sounds it is my real name," she said in a strong British accent. "Shimegami means Goddess of Death and I am the one who controls this forest. I decide who stays and who can step out."  
  
"Have you seen any hooded figures?"  
  
"You mean the Death Eaters? Yes I have. They're grounded; they think they can control everything because they're Voldemort's followers and can bring death," she whispered and a long sable appeared. "They know nothing of death."  
  
Draco tried to keep his impatience down as the girl swung her sable around. "Where is Harry?"  
  
"Patience, Young Malfoy everything will come in their proper time."  
  
"I need to know!" The sable disappeared and the girl floated inches away from Draco's face.  
  
"I did not kill you because only you can bring everything back to normal," she said and grinned. She pointed pass Draco's shoulder. He turned and noticed a wooden cabin behind him.  
  
"Harry is there, resting. He put up a hard fight against Avery, one of the Death Eaters. You both need to catch up with time, before you step out of here."  
  
Draco approached the cabin and was about to open the door when Shimegami's voice stopped him. "Oh and don't let the memories bother you."  
  
Draco stepped inside the cozy warm cabin; the fireplace was lit. He noticed Harry, well Harry in Tom Riddle's body, sitting in front of the fireplace. Silently, he approached the young man and sat beside him.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I want to feel you, Draco." Draco was taken by surprise by Harry's words. "Even if it's not my body I want to feel you inside me, just like you said you'd do before I die."  
  
"You're not going to die Harry."  
  
"You can't assure that. You're not even sure of your words," Harry said and Draco sighed. "Let's forget everyone and make love to me Draco."  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes: Very weird this Shimegami character Shi means death and megami means goddess in Japanese. It's not Shinigami! Shinigami means God of Death not Goddess. In the next chapter some things will be cleared, especially the cause of the Gryffindor and the Slytherin kingdom. Yes, shocking right? Voldemort, Dumbledore's apprentice, eh? Never thought of that, did ya? The cabin Harry and Draco are in is Salazar and Godric's place. It was told the forest was bright and beautiful before Salazar died. Shimegami is the key...  
  
Macula flamen expositus mei bicallis: Scar of the Winds open my path in Latin  
  
Young Malfoy, moshi watashi wa seikaku na?: Young Malfoy if I'm correct?  
  
Anata wa desu ka?: Who are you?  
  
Koun watashi wa tasukeru anata no seimei. Watashi no namae wa Shimegami: Luckily I spare your life. My name is Shimegami.  
  
Next chapter: Harry and Draco make love as the rest take a walk around the Kilika Woods to find that the war has begun. But what's that, a wolf and a dog helping James? Hope it does end that way! 


	11. A New Encounter

**Title:** Watashi Daiichi no shû dorei ai

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Status:** BETAED by thrnbrooke

**Notes:** Sorry I took long! I was extremely busy! Not now, well hope you like it! Thanks for those reviews!

**Sowen-** watery eyes You make me feel so good!

**MutaKu –** There's not much of a lemon part

**goombahann-** Yeah! I never thought it will jump out this drama drama jumping I 'm not good enough in writing.

**Anna Katharina Lupin-** Thanks! 8bow and thanks for beta reading for me.

**paola-** Pregnant? I dunno but here it is. Tell me when so I can read your fic.

**Kimmy15-** Just scroll down and see it for yourself

**Relle-** Thanks wink

**Kairi099-** Here you'll find the truth behind this character

**Lavenderpup-** I know the no means of but the name Shinomegami didn't fit for a bit spooky name. It looks too long. I was traveling thought Japanese pages and it said Shinigami means God of Death so I thought Shimegami would sound similar, meaning Goddess instead of God because it's a woman.

**Slash N Burn-** 0o Ok?

**KRisten** -

**n.-** I'm trying, I just need a beta reader who's willing to beta all the story.

**invisible2u:** Sorry if I didn't place you here, but now you are; thanks for reviewing!

**midnightprowler:** sigh Yes I have some problem picking up my mistakes, but know that I have the time I will sit down and check them.

**Yana5**: I know it's the first time I place Harry in such devastating problems.

To be honest, I don't like how the story is ending since I'm writing it. I have this problem of thinking my writing sucks but thanks to all those review it makes me reconsider every time and keep me writing.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: A New Encounter**

Soft touches and the burning of their skin, he held the man behind him gently as he softly entered the other's man body with trust of love and passion, fulfilling pleasure and the happiness of making love with the one you really love. This was not like rape.

He knew who this man was. His touches were full of passion and inspiration. He knows he made this man fell for him in an unexpected way. The young man noticed the blonde shook as his blonde hair fell forward around his face like a curtain hiding the stormy grey eyes of confusion.

He was feeling wanted until the blonde withdrew. He stood up from the bed naked from head to toe. He could see the tight muscles on his legs, arms and ass. The pale back formed a strong V in a way he never saw on a nineteen year old man's body. This was an angel; his dark angel.

"I can't do this," he whispered looking outside the dark Forest. "You're not yourself… you're not in your body-"

"But I'm still Harry." He shook his head at the response.

"Don't you want me? After all you fought and gone through now you step back and deny everything?"

"I'm not denying-"

"You damn well are! I thought you loved me for being me!"

"I do but you can't stay in that damn cursed body! It's not yours! I'm giving pleasure to a body that does not belong to you!"

"Don't leave," he whispered softly standing behind the blonde. "Don't leave me alone like you did before."

He turned to look at the small brunette; his eyes were watering as he bit his lips… Wait. His eyes were not green, his eyes were hazel!

"Don't let the memories bother you." He remembered Shimegami saying.

Salazar left Godric alone to take revenge on his father's death. Godric pleaded with him but he refused to look back. Godric must have died here.

Memories…

Draco pulled his trousers and shirt on as the warm cozy fire at the fireplace disappeared to be replaced by spyreflies flying around him in a cold dusty room. Harry eyes turned back to normal as Draco kicked the door open and yelled into the forest.

"SHIMEGAMI!" the blue eyed girl shimmered in and clucked at Draco's serious expression.

"Took you long enough to realize…"

"You tricked me!"

"I did not, Draco Malfoy, I did trick you in anyway. Harry followed the memories. The poor lad is weak and too tired to fight on."

"Why didn't you fight like the true brave knight you once were Godric?"

"This was a test Young Malfoy."

"You fucking coward! You can't even stand pain." Shimegami's light blue eye turned hazel and she hurled the sable forward. Draco dodged the blow but Shimegami trapped Draco's head inside the sable half moon blade and push him forward to her face.

"After all I lived through and suffered from, you come to tell me I can't stand pain? The nerve you have! I'll tell you what pain is. Do you know what it is like to see your precious lover being massacred in front of your own eyes, the same lover saving you with unknown words that never escaped his lips? To live in a house full of memories and see how the forest darkened without his presence?"

Draco gulped at the raging hazel eyes burning into his own as she continued. "To raise a child with the knowledge his father has been massacred by his uncle without mercy and it's his destiny to kill him? To have no option but to betray your lover's love by trying to continue your life elsewhere? To live here under the shadows?

"How many nights did I cry? How many days did I fail to commit suicide? How many days I lived this miserable life? You know nothing! I was trapped here, filled with living memories! I drowned in my pain and despair! This is who I became, the half of me that refused to leave this place."

"You cursed these woods," Draco whispered half afraid Shimegami would slit his throat. "You created those horrible Dementors."

"I didn't, Shimegami did. This girl helped me. I judge and control the lives of those who are not trustworthy to see the rays of the sun again."

"You refuse to go on, you still grieve for the past, and Salazar would never have wanted that."

Shimegami sneered, letting go of him. "What do you know about Salazar?"

"I'm a descendant of that very first son you had Godric, Samuel Slytherin-Gryffindor. I'm most likely Slytherin's heir." Draco raised his hand and a sword shot out from the cabin grabbing it in midair. It was Salazar Slytherin's sword.

Shimegami stared in awe at the sword of his lover Salazar. A sword caved with the magical potential and blood of the Slytherins.

"Are you going to listen to my words or not, great grandfather?"

* * *

The rest of the groups joined forces with James, Lucius and their troops in the quest of crossing Kilika woods towards the sacred lands of the Founders. Albus was in the lead, mounted on a white horse, dressed in a white tunic and his hand-carved staff in his right hand. Behind was Ron with Hermione almost on his lap, Severus looking very bored and James besides Lucius with their troops behind.

"Are you sure about all this Albus?" James called from behind. "Crossing Kilika and entering the Founders'Land? They are sacred and limited?

"I'm well aware you two," Albus said gesturing to both men behind him, "You are direct descendants of the Founders."

Lucius clucked as James blushed. How blatantly obvious! Why didn't he think of it before? For God's sake, he could have looked at his sword that had been handed down from generation to generation.

Kilika Woods, unlike Woods of Death was a flourishing place full of shining unborn flowers of all sorts and a peaceful scent of pines and perfumes. It was also known as The Shrine of Ancient Fairies and Wicked Sacred Creatures.

James thought he would find the Death Eaters inside these woods but as soon as he thought of it he dismissed the idea. Dark and vicious creatures like the Death Eaters are unlikely crossing a sacred and protected place. Kilika woods, in other words was The Garden of the Legendary Lands of the Founders.

He felt strange for not worrying about his son's safety but deep inside he knew his son was all right and safe under Draco's care. Both boys were meant to be together just like he and Lucius did years ago.

Silently, their walk continued until a sharp black arrow passed by James' shoulder and stabbed the tree nearby. James looked to the end of the Kilika Woods to find dark hooded creatures appearing on the horizon from the entrance of the Lands of the Founders.

The war is about to start.

Rapidly, Ron reached for his bow, prepared for any unexpected attack. He was determined to keep his new fiancé safe, as Dumbledore had advised him to.

Dumbledore hit the ground hard with his staff. "We cross into the lands while you prepare the spell," he whispered looking at James and Lucius.

* * *

Shimegami sat in midair looking thoughtful, her brown braid, unnoticed by Draco at the beginning, swung slowly side to side. Draco crossed his arms and glared into the girl's hazel eyes.

"You're determined to go to the Lands of The Founders?" Draco nodded, not hesitating with his answer.

"What's your purpose there?" she asked, now crossing her own arms; almost mocking Draco. "Those are sacred lands."

"To repeat history." As soon as Draco said this Shimegami laughed.

"With who? You can't possibly do that with Harry he's nothing like me." She looked at the boy on the doorstep shaking from the cold wind.

"He is in a body that does not belong to him. His body was stolen by a Dark Lord to raise power and terror around these lands."

"Harry has suffered a lot," Draco added, not letting Shimegami comment. "He was raped, beaten and destroyed spiritually."

"I'm surprised the boy is still standing."

"Look will you help me or not? Unless you want to live ten more years without knowing what Salazar meant to say."

"I've lived thousands of years without the knowledge of it, I don't think ten more years will bother me. Either way you won't be able to cross this place without my help." She seemed to stop and ponder her choices for a moment before continuing, "All right," she said standing up. "I will help you and you better do it right. I won't allow mistakes."

"Once everything is over you will be able to rest in peace."

"I hope your words speak the truth." Shimegami turned around and whistled hard. In the distant a black shadow appeared and the flapping of long wings came closer. Draco stepped back as the black shadow formed a black horse with black long flurry wings galloping towards him.

"They will drop you on the Lands after that you both on your own." The horse pushed Draco on his back by sliding his head between his legs. Another horse, this one with dark gray wings bent down to pick Harry still standing beside the doorstep.

"I won't fail."

Shimegami looked at the fading black spots at the sky. "Blessed be."

* * *

James raised his sword and whispered to Lucius, "I won't allow your help in the battle field."

"What?"

_"Expositus el bicallis, el heres gero advenio!"_

As if the lands were inside a huge invisible ball, a wavy shield shined and opened like two curtains in a bright morning. When the holes were wide enough, black arrows shot out like drops of water from a rain. When Dumbledore, along with Ron and Severus ran off towards the mass crowd of the Death Eaters, James turned to Lucius.

"Stay, you're not ready."

"But…"

James was about to say something when seven horses hit the ground, including his. He stood up from the ground and looked in horror as his horse, breathed heavily dying.

"Richard…" he whispered caressing the horse's black hair. His eyes watered; his little friend was dying.

"Severus!" he yelled. Severus stopped his horse abruptly searching for James. His eyes landed on the ground and he paled.

"Oh boy."

"Stay on your horses!" James yelled at the troops. "East and south position! The rest stays with them. Horse riding is the strongest battle strategy."

The south troops looked at Lucius. "Do what he says!" he yelled.

A howl was heard nearby from the east; little by little packs of primitive men appeared along with black and grey large wolves. James looked at the figure ahead.

_"Quis gero audio a ingredior in en ager de en creator?!"_James squinted his eyes noticing the man's appearance: dark long sandy hair with grey locks, tied into a low ponytail; honey piercing eyes; Wolf pointed ears and long tail; pale scared skin known by the bare chest and long wide light brown trousers and ancient yet deadly weapons tied on his waist and back.

As Severus kneeled to inspect the horse, James stared at the man; his friend since he was eleven…

Remus Jolt Lupin

TBC…

Notes: Yeah finally finished this one! The Jolt name was created by me! This is not the real name for the J of Remus Lupin. Now all of you know Shimegami's identity; yes she's Godric, well half of him. I hope you liked it.

**Quis**** gero audio a ingredior in en ager de en creator?!:** Who has dared to step into the lands of the founders?! In Latin

**Expositus**** el bicallis, el heres gero advenio!:** Open the path, the heir has arrived! In Latin

Next chapter: The battle goes on and James along with his friends continue to fight. Draco and Harry arrive at the scene and Lucius bumps into someone quite shocking.......... Marauders!


	12. The Founder's Tomb

**Title:** Watashi Daiichi no shu dorei ai

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Status:** BETAED by Thrnbrooke

**Notes:** If I ever say brunette to Harry somewhere, don't mind me, it's just a word I got stuck with! Two chapters left and Watashi Daichi no shu dorei ai is finished! Pyreflies is a word I half created to identify flying souls. Thanks for those reviews!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: The Founder's Tomb

"Remus!" James exclaimed at the sight of the wolf man. He noticed the wolf looked at him and a smile spread on his lips.

"By the name of Gryffindor, Lupus clan will join forces with the heir and curse those who had dared to step inside!" In fast challenging moves, the Lupus clan raised their weapons, high in the air and continued the war along with James' troops.

James smirked but his smirk dropped when he saw Dumbledore disappearing through the crowd of black hoods. Damn that old man!

From the forest, Lucius stared at the battle scene, as soldiers fell down. Others tried to stand up with missing body parts. He suddenly felt a squeezing feeling; cold and terrifying as if fear had seized him from inside and the horrible thought of losing James, of James abandoning him, crossed his mind. He tried to move but a guard behind him stopped him.

"I received strict orders in keeping you here." Lucius eyed the sword on the soldier's belt. He couldn't hold the feeling and with the little voice yelling inside, he kicked the soldier and removed the sheathed sword.

Lucius broke into a run as a soldier desperate to protect their belonging. The feeling inside grew and his skin prickled. What was this weird sensation? Worry? Panic? The pain grew as he jogged breathless as if something was squeezing his lugs and the air was limited.

Something thick and bold hit the blade of the sword, forcing Lucius to drop it. He looked as the primitive weapon flew a few feet away. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him, picking up the sword; the man was about his age with long silky dark brown hair pushed into a pony tail. His eyes were piercing blue and his skin was very pale besides the brown, leather trousers he was wearing and the dark brown high heeled boots. His chest was bared marked with scars and carved drawings made of pigment and fading colors.

What really caught Lucius' attention were his ears. They were long, and at the end they bent down like small puppy ears. When he circled Lucius, he noticed a long black tail like that of a stray black dog. The man fingered the blade and with the flick of his finger the guard froze as if was petrified.

"I believe he told you to stay here, Malfoy." Lucius suddenly found himself glaring at the intruder.

"He needs help."

"Or were you going to stab him?"

"I wasn't going to stab him!" The man snorted; thrust the sword into the ground, leaning into it.

"Yeah right, since when does it concern you if James needs help? After all you're a Malfoy."

"Listen, you're making me waste precious time, I don't really give a damn what you say. You don't know anything about James?"

"And you do?" he suddenly asked, taking Lucius by surprise. "After all those years I spent with him, you come and tell me I know nothing?"

Lucius looked at the piercing blue eyes and felt a panic surging inside. "Spent?"

The man burst out laughing and removed the sword, handing it to Lucius. "Chill out lad, it was a joke!" he said cheerfully, slapping his back hard.

_"Avanzi nel campo di battaglia, congiunga il clan di Lupus, Ora!"_ he yelled, gesturing behind him. Several men dressed similar to him stepped out of the shadows followed by stray dogs; they ran passed by them into the mass of massacre.

Lucius recognized the thick Italian accent and realized who the man was. "Padfoot! You're the chief of the Canis clan!"

"Sirius Black, the one and only Padfoot, _chi La faceva pensiero che era?"_

"Come on Lucius, you don't expect James to do everything by himself?" Lucius nodded and was about to follow him when something crossed his mind.

"Did you really spend some time with him?"

"I used to be his lover," Sirius said but his grin dropped when he saw Lucius' shocking face. "We were eight years old! Nothing happened really; we split when he realized we were more like brothers."

"Oh come on mate! Past is the past, James needs us,_ corretto?"_

"Corretto!"With a strong determination both men stepped onto the battle field.

* * *

Draco felt weird listening to the flapping of black feathers on each side of him and the weird silky texture of the horse as it flies towards the Lands both (since Harry was behind) were trying to get to.

Draco looked behind him. The small brunette gripped the black hair of horse, terrify he would fall. It was difficult to look at the boy when he was in a body that was not his. They were very unlike, Tom Riddle's body has black-brown hair and pale skin, though Harry's green eyes were in place of those piercing blue eyes he used to see at every meeting.

Who would have thought Lord Tom Riddle was nothing more than a mere weakling looking for power. Pathetic!

To be honest, Draco had never lived such horrible and hard experiences like this, such as sacrificing his life to save another and doing absolutely everything for love. Even if he was rich, his father had only bothered to teach him defense techniques just in cause the kingdom might loose its king.

But nothing happened!­

Until Harry arrived.

He snapped out of his thoughts as the Land of the Founders came into sight.

His eyes widen; he thought the Lands of The Founders were sacred lands of peace but what met his eyes was devastating. He could see James and his father's soldiers fighting for dear live trying to get their masters into the requested spot.

Something caught his eyes meters away from the battlefield, at the edge of some stone circling some dirty bronze tombs.­

It was Lord Voldemort and he was running away.

Draco's sight darkened and he headed towards Voldemort.­

* * *

Voldemort stopped suddenly hearing the sound of flapping wings. When he turned, two cold and solid horseshoes shoved him to the ground.

He saw Draco lowering from the large black horse followed by his rival, Harry Potter.

Damn!

* * *

She massaged her chin sitting in midair reflecting her life.

"If you can send everyone from here why can't you send someone near your tomb?"

She frowned. Merlin! It's time she moved! Taking the sable Shimegami stepped into the battle field.

* * *

"We meet again Lord Voldemort," Draco spat, hatred reflected in his now cold steely eyes.

"I thought of you dead," he sneered but his red eyes betrayed him; he was shocked!

"Maybe I came from the dead to haunt you."

Voldemort growled. "You know no…"

"I know nothing of dead, is that what you were about to say Voldemort? You don't, either." Draco sensed Harry behind him, gripping his hand. Where is your courage Harry? Has this body taken that gift?

Pyreflies appeared around then like faint illusions. Draco noticed Voldemort was inches away from the tombs of the Founders. History is repeating itself!

"I had come this far, grew stronger at every step…"

"But you can't control that body because it does not belong to you!" Draco exclaimed angrily.

There was a humming…

_Et quand la lances du rétrécissement vient,_

_Les gens seront restauration, _

_La paix grandira _

_Et le monde nous sommes sachez de même qu'avant._

Draco listened to it. It was the voice of a young woman singing the words on French!

_Quand vous orthographiez les mondes bien_

_les lances et tout avec surgit_

_a la foi et chante,_

_"toujours, mon thee, j'aimerai"_

_**Have faith and chant, "Simper, Mei tu, ego nutus amor."­**_

Draco opened his mouth and yelled before Voldemort could say anything, ""_Simper, Mei tu, ego nutus amor."_

Dozens of pyreflies rose and from the distance a woman with a royal blue dress and silver long cape appeared, pointing an arrow directly at Harry's heart.­

**TBC­ **

* * *

Notes: Watashi is coming to an end! Hope you liked this chapter! I used lots of dictionaries! Love how I pictured Sirius and his Italian accent.

_Avanzi nel campo di battaglia, congiunga il clan di Lupus, Ora!:_ step inside the battle field, join the Lupus clan, Now! Italian

_Chi La faceva pensiero che era?:_ who did you thought it was? Italian

_Corretto?:_ Okay? Italian

_Et quand les lances craintives viennent,_

_le peuple sera reconstitué,_

_la paix se développera et le monde_

_que nous connaissons juste comme avant_

(French)

And when the shrinking spears come,  
The people will be restored,  
Peace will grow  
And the world we know just as before

_Quand vous orthographiez les mondes bien_

_les lances et tout avec surgit_

_a la foi et chante,_

_"toujours, mon thee, j'aimerai"_

(French)

When you spell the worlds right  
The spears and all with arise  
Have faith and chant,  
"Always, my thee, I will love"

Next Chapter: Draco repeats history, Shimegami fades, and Sirius cries for his lover and something horrible happens to Harry.


	13. The end of the beginning

**Title:** Watashi Daiichi no shu dorei ai

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Status:** BETAED I want to take this to thank thrnbrooke. Thank you girl!

**Notes**: This chapter has lots of languages! Remus speaks Latin but he understands English and Italian. Sirius speaks Italian but only understands English. Lucius and Draco speak English, French, Japanese, Italian and Latin. James and Harry are the same except for Japanese. Brief explanation: Royal families are taught different languages for their advantage. The Malfoys learned Japanese because the Hebi kingdom was part of Japan in the 1600's for sixteen years. English, French, Italian and Latin are basic languages royal people should know. The Hebi town only knows Japanese and English because they are lower class and most of them were raised with both languages. If you don't understand what they are saying check the final notes for the translation!

**Thanks for the review!: **a-yolanda13, Sowen, duchesscarml, yuranda, Kairi099, Orugooru , rikusbadgirl06, Me…

Orugooru: No, the reason I write the title and some dialogue in Japanese is in my journal (). It was because I want to use my Japanese dictionary.

Wow! 93 review! Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The end of the beginning**

Draco opened his mouth and yelled before Voldemort could say anything, "_Simper, Mei tu, ego nutus amor_."

Dozens of pyreflies rose, humming and flying around them. At the distance, in the edge of Kilika forest, came a chestnut haired woman with a royal blue dress and silver long cape, her lips moving with the humming. Slowly, she raised the bow in her hands, stretching the cord and pointing a light glowing pink arrow directly at Harry's heart.

Behind him the stretching of another bow's cord was heard. He whipped his head in the direction of the source. This other red haired woman was dressed in a bright yellow dress with a long black cape on her shoulders and like the other woman with the light pink arrow and bow this one was pointing at Voldemort. They were in front of the Founders' Tomb and the Founders' Tomb is located between each of the woods.

_"Revertor ubi tu venio ab!"_ both women, like fading illusions, said at the same time and shot their arrows.

* * *

"Move forward! North troops ahead!" James yelled pointing his sword forward. "South troops back! Stand in defense!"

_"James cave cavete!!"_Remus yelled as a Dementor approached James. The cold feeling numbing James, making him fall off his horse.

"Lucius," Remus yelled at the blonde man, "James is in peril!" Lucius turned to look at James as the Dementor lowered his hood and leaned over.

James was trembling head to toe shaking his head as his eyes turned white. "No, No!" he moaned as if trying to push somebody away.

Lucius was seized with panic as he tried to approach him, pushing everyone with his telekinesis power. He will not make it on time!

The Dementor was about to suck his soul when a voice shouted out, _"K¨­tai suru Dementor!"_ Everything seems to stop as everyone from the battlefield looked up at the sky.

Shimegami stood onto the back of a fearsome dragon glaring down at everyone. The wind shook her long braid and she grinned.

_"Saseru sono tatakai hajimeru!"_ Shimegami yelled as the dragon swooped down taking Dementors with him. Shimegami jumped off and whirled her sable in her hand. "Shimegami has come!"

Shimegami was like a killing machine as she slaughtered every Death Eater that dared to challenge her. James was shocked to see a young girl slitting every Death Eater's throat. A strong yell of agony shook him making him take his eyes from Shimegami.

_"Remus No! Nessuno, non pu stare accadendo questo! Presa di bella su!"_ he heard Sirius yelled.

Remus was on the floor gaping at the long spear in his lower part of his chest. Sirius was beside him tears rolling down his cheeks breathing hysterically.

"_Lei non dovrebbe deludere la Sua guardia,"_ Remus said in heavy breaths.

"_Lo porti fuori del campo di battaglia a Severus,"_ James yelled in his best Italian accent. 'No Remus you can't die!' he thought. What about Sirius?

_"Io morr,"_ Remus wheezed as if hearing what James thought.

_"Nessuno Lei non vuole! Lei non pu!"_ Sirius cried kissing his lover's hand.

"Edgar! Pickle! Abandon your post and take Mr. Lupin to Severus!" The men hesitated. "NOW!"

James glared at the Death Eaters ahead. "This has gone too far!" he dismounted from his horse and extended his hand, "_Ignis! Aura! Rigo! Tonitrus! Terra! Glacies!"_ James yelled desperately as each element appeared at his command.

* * *

He stepped back in awe as both arrows pierced Harry and Voldemort's body. He thought blood would shed from both men but the arrows passed through them as if they were faint ghastly illusions. The arrow meant for Voldemort was surrounded by a white light as it headed for its opponent and vice versa.

Both bodies looked lifeless for a split second until the arrows touched their opponent's target. Draco was bumped backwards as a bright intense white light flooded the scene forcing him to shield his eyes as he hit the ground hard.

Just as fast as the light came it was gone; absorbed inside. Draco peeked his eyes from his arms shielding him and saw both bodies lying motionless on the floor. A squeezing sensation led him to approach Harry's real body and look at the innocent face he had weeks ago fallen in love with.

"Harry?" he asked in a croaked voice. Slowly Harry opened his eyes and bright innocent green orbs stared at him. Green eyes?

_Revertor ubi tu venio ab_

**Go back where you came from**

He looked at Voldemort now, trying to stand up in his pitiful body as the potion faded showing his white and bony face, squashed nose and red piercing angry eyes.

Everything was back to normal!

" You," Voldemort said gritting his teeth. "You screwed up my plans! I knew you were going to be a pain!"

Draco helped Harry stand up and grinned. "I'm shocked. I never liked your ideals, you pathetic excuse of a Dark Lord."

"You will pay! I'm the true heir for the throne of the Hebi! Samuel is an impostor who killed my ancestor Sebastian Slytherin!

"Who killed his father for power! For being a weakling!" Draco shouted. He leaned back and whispered to Harry, "Whatever happens I will always love you."

Harry squeezed his hand in response and he smiled but his smile dropped when once again dozens of pyreflies appeared more than before, surrounding them. Through them you could see Voldemort looking terrified as ahead a scene unfolded.

* * *

Not so far away, Shimegami began to fade, as if she was just a sick illusion of a killing machine. James stared along with Lucius as Shimegami dropped the sable.

"I'm being called! Draco is repeating history!"

* * *

Just like he saw in Macalania Woods, Sebastian Slytherin appeared ahead with the pack of guards pointing their weapons at them. Little by little, Godric and Salazar appeared four feet away in front of them, transforming into solid people.

Everything seemed to stop as Salazar squeezed Godric's hands and kissed them lightly. "Godric, I love you."

Godric's eyes watered and he tried to say something but Salazar stopped him. "I want you to promise me, you won't dwell in the past and will continue on raising our child and another generation for our love to be reborn in, to flow in the lifeblood of every one of our heirs."

"Promise me you won't blame yourself." Godric bit his lip as Salazar leaned over and kissed him.

Shots rang out and the same scene Draco saw was revealed once again in front his eyes, this time, with Harry behind him.

Draco was too busy looking at the scene to notice Voldemort raising his wand. Harry noticed immediately and pushed Draco away and pointed his finger at Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!" Both men yelled at the same time.

"No!" Draco yelled as green light blinded him. A sharp pain in his forehead and darkness surrounded him.

* * *

Shimegami yelled as a pain shot out from her forehead and blood rolled down from it. The Death Eaters began to crumble into ashes as she screamed. Wind shook her so hard that it undid her long braid and slowly, her hair turned black messy and short.

Her bones began to burn and stretch as little by little she transformed into a man. James winced at the yellow light blinding the scene.

Godric stepped out of the yellow light with a girl on his arms. The girl opened her blue eyes and blinked at him. "Godric?"

"Thank you." He silently walked towards James, ignoring his shocked expression of seeing his ancestor, and handed the girl down to him.

"Take care of her James." James nodded his head rapidly, his chin touching his chest as he took the girl.

Godric smiled, wind shaking his messy hair revealing a lighting bolt scar on his forehead.  
He picked up the sable turning it gold and white. "Now I can rest in peace."

And he was gone.

* * *

Slowly, Draco opened his eyes and looked at his surrounding. He winced as a pickling pain came from his forehead; he fingered his wound finding it had formed a lighting bolt scar, still bleeding.

Harry was near him, lying peacefully on the ground and Voldemort's lifeless body stood eight feet away from him. Hastily Draco placed Harry's head on his lap ignoring the throbbing pain on his forehead. He swore he felt two piercing eyes looking at him.

"Harry?" he whispered looking for a pulse.

Nothing.

"Harry?"

Still no answer.

"Come on wake up!" Harry lay there, as if sleeping peacefully.

"We need to go home! Harry!" His gray eyes watered.

"HELP!" he sniffed. "Somebody!"

Silence.

He lowered his head, tears falling down. "Anybody."

He hugged Harry tightly to his chest. "Harry!"

He did something Godric never did:

He screamed.

**The End**

Notes: Don't kill me but I wanted to do this! Hehe! It does not end here. Epilogue coming soon! Forgive me; I'm not very good at writing battle scenes! Don't laugh! This last scene was thanks to Lion King when Mufasa died! I always cry at that part! I liked some part of Watashi Daichi no shu dorei ai, others were horrible and stupid to me but hey you decide if it is good or not! As I said, this is my first AU story.

_Ignis! Aura! Rigo! Tonitrus! Terra! Glacies!:_ Fire, Air, Water, Thunder, Earth, Ice! Latin

_Saseru sono tatakai hajimeru!:_ Let the battle begin! Japanese

_Cave cavete!:_ Look out! Latin

_K ­tai suru Dementor:_ Back Dementor! Japanese

_Revertor ubi tu venio ab :_ Go back where you came from! Latin

_Remus No! Nessuno, non pu stare accadendo questo! Presa di bella su!:_ Remus No! No this can't be happening! Sweetheart hold on! Italian

_Lei non dovrebbe deludere la Sua guardia.:_ You shouldn't let your guard down Italian

_Lo porti fuori del campo di battaglia a Severus_.: Take him out of the battle field to Severus. Italian

_Io morr.:_ I will die Italian

_Nessuno Lei non vuole! Lei non pu!:_ No you won't! You can't! Italian

Epilogue: Something unexpected happens turning every plan the other way¡­.

Review!!!!!!!!


	14. Epilogue

**Title:** Watashi Daiichi no shû dorei ai

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Status:** BETAED by thrnbooke

**Notes:** I hate Peter! That will explain his lack of appearances in this story. Maybe I'll update the rest chapters and write some NC-17 parts! Hehe!

* * *

**Epilogue**

The great sun that brings every morning peeked into the mountains, spreading around the lands like two petite breast of a beautiful woman. From the lake at the distance, were wild animals with their cubs stretching for the morning meal. The trees bring them shelter against the burning morning sun.

Exploring his surrounding was something he never managed to do with the one he really loved. He never had gazed at the nature in a lovely peaceful way. In fact, since the war began, which gratefully ended, he had seen the amazing significance of wild nature.

It had been months since he was found, taken into emergency after his new found stagnation disease. It was a comatose period that was undetermined also, ranging from few minutes to, as unbelievable as it may sound, a few years. The coma can make your heartbeat so weak that it may look as you were dead, though this disease occurs to people its existence is barely knows.

The sound of a door creaking open prompted him to break his peaceful moments to look at the source. He smiled at the red haired man popping his head inside the room.

"The horses are ready." He nodded his head and answered.

"I'm on my way; let me enjoy this view for some minutes." The red haired man bowed and left him on his own.

He chuckled. The red haired man had been with him since he was found. They had become best friends in the four months he had been living in this territory, unknown to both of them. He leaned over the balcony, letting the wind caress his skin and hair.

You know what it felt like to be under the stagnation comatose, for two entire months, seeing how things progress around him when all you could witness was darkness? It was pure hell, to say. His muscles were sore from being in bed barely moving, his eyes even stopped functioning for three day until everything began to settle. He couldn't stop eating as well! When he woke up his stomach was aching for the lack of food.

His only company was the red head and old wise Albus Dumbledore.

After taking immense trainings from Albus and long walks around the place with his friend, he felt new again and ready to face the past.

He placed the dark red cape over his shoulders pinning it on his black chest armor. He picked up the brand new wand Albus carved for him for emergencies and pulled it inside his black trousers' pockets. He adjusted his hair and smiled at his reflection.

He headed downstairs where his friend was waiting for him, with two neat strong horses. He handed him the black one with, to his shock, yellow eyes. He scratched the horse's head looking at the yellow eyes; he had never seen a horse with those kinds of eyes. In his seat he noticed the name _Bull's-eye._

His friend mounted his brown black-haired horse and raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm coming," he mumbled and mounted his horse.

"If we head east, there's a possibility we will arrive on time," his friend pointed out.

"Then we will head east." With a kick, his horse ran off into the green grasslands.

His friend soon followed, keeping pace with him. He smiled listening to the sound the horseshoe makes as it slams into the ground and once again up to gain speed. He felt himself rising a bit from his horse urging him to move faster.

A barking sound came near him. Looking down he noticed a black stray dog along with a grayish-black wolf challenging him.

"They're here!" he heard his friend yell.

He noticed a stag running over his left keeping pace with him. It shrilled at him and he felt himself laughing.

The screeching sound of a black falcon came from above accompanied by a girlish voice. "You move so slowly!"

He looked at the girl flying beside the black falcon. He remembered the girl being imprisoned in the Woods of Death with Godric's sorrowful soul. The girl wagged her brown long tail and flied down to his side, her blue eyes shining with mischievous, and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and screamed. "Run like the wind, Bull's-eye!" The black dog barked at him and he burst out laughing.

"Hey wait for me!" his friend yelled.

_Hold on……Draco_

* * *

He looked out of the window at the town around, waiting for the grand moment of his Prince turning King. After the death of Lord Voldemort, the name and the pride of the Hebi had been handed down to him.

He heard the soft click of the knob being turned and a tall person stepped in. The person walked with elegancy and confident until it stopped behind him.

"What is it, father?" he asked not bothering to look at him.

"The ceremony is ready," he said and added. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," he replied with a cold tone.

He approached his only son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Draco I'm-"

Draco shook the hand away and picked up the green silky cape from the armchair beside the bed. He pinned it on with a silver pin spelling the letter M with a serpent embroiling it.

Lucius turned to look at his son, who was tightening the leather boot lashes. "Draco," he said warningly.

Draco's head shot up, glaring at his father. Lucius noticed the lighting bolt scar on Draco's forehead of the scene passed four months ago." He's dead. There's nothing more I can do about it."

"I expected you to fight against the marriage."

"I realized I should get married."

"To a woman you don't even feel attracted to?"

"To a woman who will become my queen and help me aid those in need." He stepped out of the room leaving Lucius by himself.

"You're not the Draco I used to know."

* * *

The soft music began as Albus Dumbledore stepped into a white marble altar, behind him stood Lucius Malfoy holding with both hands, the Slytherin sword as a delicate object of power.

"We are all here gathered to witness the union of the Raven and the Hebi Kingdom. Let us pray." Dumbledore raised a twelve inch gold goblet like a prize given in a sacrifice.

In murmurs everyone said:

_Hear the world of your heirs,  
Servers of your hand.  
The Greatest of God are invoke here,  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this day and in this hour,  
We call upon the ancient power.  
Bless our thy brother,  
Bring us health and power._

"Rowena Ravenclaw, founder of the Raven kingdom," Dumbledore proclaimed while holding the golden goblet out. "Do you hereby allow your heir, Hermione Joanne Granger to unite with Draconis Fulgens Malfoy, heir of Salazar Slytherin?"

The Goblet's inside burst into blue flames. Dumbledore bowed and so did everyone. The blue flames disappeared.

"Salazar Slytherin, founder of the Hebi Kingdom; do you hereby allow your heir, Draconis Fulgens Malfoy unite with Hermione Joanne Granger, heir of Rowena Ravenclaw?"

Nothing.

"Salazar Slytherin, do you allow your heir to marry, Hermione Joanne Granger?" Lucius bit his lips. '_Red flame, red flame!_' he thought desperately.

After few seconds, the Goblet's inside burst into blue flames. Lucius felt his heart sank. _'No!'_

Dumbledore bowed as the flames disappeared. He placed the Goblet on the altar. "Let the ceremony begin."

Behind all the row of seats placed in the Malfoy Manor's back side, a man called out. "Let us present Prince Draconis Fulgens Malfoy." Usually, it was the Queen's work to guide her son towards the altar but Queen Narcissa had passed away so it was Draco by himself walking briskly towards the altar, his chin up in total power. On his head was a silver circlet with blazing emeralds.

Draco bowed at the altar ahead as Dumbledore made his way to him. He tied a silver ribbon around his neck, loosely enough to be seen resting on his green cape.

"Blessed be boy," Dumbledore whispered.

The same man called out, "Let us present Hermione Joanne Granger."

Hermione came out, with a fascinating blue dress with blazing silver jewelry guided by her father. He was a man with long brown hair pushed into a pony tail, thick eyebrows and chocolate eyes. He wore a thick silver crown with Spinal blue stones and a dark blue smooth cape.

He placed her hand in Draco's and bowed. Draco bowed in return and both faced the altar. Dumbledore tied the same looking ribbon on Hermione's neck.

"Blessed be girl," he whispered.

"On your feet," Dumbledore commanded. "Right hand on the Goblet. Young Draconis Fulgens Malfoy, do you promise to take responsibility of both Raven and Hebi Kingdom and be there for Lady Hermione Joanne Granger when most need you to love her and protect her at all cost?"

"I promise thee." Blue flames ticked his hand.

"Right hand on the Goblet. Lady Hermione Joanne Granger, do you promise to aid Young Draconis Fulgens Malfoy in the responsibilities to both Raven and Hebi Kingdom and be there when Young Draconis Fulgens Malfoy needs you for moral support, love him and agree with him on his path of being King?"

"I promise thee," Blue flames ticked her hand. King Granger with his wife stood up beside Hermione as Lucius, with a disappointed face, unsheathed the sword.

"Is there anyone who disagrees with the union of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger?"

An arrow passed by Dumbledore's head, missing his ear by inches and pinned into the tree behind the old wizard. Hermione's eyes widen; she knows who this shot belongs to.

"We do," both men said. Draco's inside froze and the sound of the voice. He had heard this man talking in his dreams.

He closed his eyes. "It's just my mind playing sick tricks on me," he murmured under his breath.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed looking at the red hair. "Harry?!"

Draco tensed all over. '_No! He is dead; I saw it with my eyes! I felt no pulse!'_ Murmurs erupted around the crowd making Draco shake violently.

"Harry Potter? I thought he was dead!"

"Didn't he die to save our Lord's life?"

"Is he a ghost?"

"Draco?" the hairs on the back of his neck stood up making his skin prickle. His hand turned into a fist, showing his white knuckles.

"Stop playing," Draco whispered shaking violently; his voice came hoarsely.

"This is no game, Draco," Harry whispered reaching for Draco.

"Stop it. It's fake." Harry turned the blonde man to face him. His gray eyes were watering; he was trying to hold the tears back.

"Does my touch feel fake? Do my words speak lies? Do my eyes shine with emptiness?" Harry was only a few inches away from his face. "Does…my lips taste fake?"

Draco shivered feeling the warmth of Harry's lips as they brushed. "Tell me Draco, am I fake?"

Draco's knees wobbled; luckily, Harry was holding his shoulders or else Draco would have fallen down. He griped Harry's cape, holding on for dear life and buried his face on Harry's shoulder.

"How? You were dead!" Draco said; his voice muffled. "There was no pulse!"

Harry ignored the whispers around him and ran his hand through the blonde hair. "When I confronted Voldemort, my Killing curse touched him first. Since the spell can't continue without its sender, The Killing Curse hit me but not full impact. It's like escaping but receiving a side effect."

Draco stopped trembling and looked up at Harry. "But there was no pulse!"

"I received a disease called stagnation it is a comatose period that can make your heartbeat so weak that it may look as if you were dead." Harry whispered and fingered the scar on Draco's forehead. "I was supposed to receive this but I couldn't bear to live with the thought of you dead, so I stepped in and confronted Voldemort."

"You don't know how much I cried, how much I suffered!" Draco said tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hush," Harry said wiping the tears away. "You're supposed to be my master and look at you! You're crying all over me! That's very un-Malfoy like."

Draco chuckled, smiling at his green eyed lover. "That's what love changes you to, a total whiner."

Harry snorted, slipping his arms around the blonde's waist. "You're much more than that!"

Hermione looked at the two men and smiled. "May I know why you're smiling?" a voice said from her left.

"Ron!" she exclaimed and hugged the red head. Ron lifted her from the ground and swirled her around in his arms.

"I don't know but this has to be love at first sight," he commented.

"Definitely," she whispered as their lips brushed.

"Hermione?" her mother called.

Ron tensed up and mumbled. "Guess I screwed up the wedding."

Hermione turned to look at her father, who was looking mad. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I believe I am the one who should explain the circumstances of this incident," Lucius said. Ron and Hermione looked as Lucius took King Granger away and whispered something to him.

Seconds later King Granger strode where his daughter was. "Are you sure about this?" He asked Hermione.

"I will take care of your daughter and protect her at all cost, you have my words King Granger," Ron said hugging Hermione closer to his chest. She half cuddled into the red head's smooth yellow cape.

King Granger removed his crown. "By the name of my ancestors and founder of the Raven kingdom I proclaim you King of the raven Kingdom." He placed the crown on Weasley's head.

Hermione's eyes watered and she did not hesitate to pull Ron into a passionate kiss. Ron smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss.

"Lucky you didn't marry her," Harry whispered to Draco as he looked at Ron and Hermione, "Or else they wouldn't have been together."

"Boys," Lucius called from behind Draco. "I think its time to continue the ceremony."

Both men raised their eyebrows at him. "What do you mean? I can't marry  
Hermione!"

"Did I say something about marrying Miss Granger?" Draco turned to look at Harry. Harry grinned and guided Draco towards the altar. Hermione approached Harry and placed the silver ribbon Albus placed before on her around Harry's neck.

"This is your place," she whispered and smiled. Whispers erupted and Draco felt Harry squeezing his hand in support.

Lucius called for attention and stepped in front of the couple. "I am proud to announce the union of the Hebi and Griffin kingdom."

There were lots of yelps and protests. "Those who do not agree with these terms will gladly leave."

The yard fell silent; some grunted and waited for the ceremony to continue. "Good."

Lucius turned and took the Golden Goblet. "We are all here gathered to witness the union of Draconis Fulgens Malfoy and Harold James Potter."

"Right hand on the Goblet. Draconis Fulgens Malfoy, do you promise to take responsibility of both Griffin and Hebi Kingdom and be there for Harold James Potter when most need you to love him and protect him at all cost?"

Draco held his chin high and Harry snorted as he replies. "I promise thee." Blue flames ticked his hand.

"Right hand on the Goblet. Harold James Potter, do you promise to aid Young Draconis Fulgens Malfoy in to the responsibilities both Griffin and Hebi Kingdom and be there when Young Draconis Fulgens Malfoy needs you for moral support, love him and agree with him on your path of being King?"

"I promise thee," Blue flames ticked his hand; Lucius couldn't help but grin. He handed down the goblet to Dumbledore and unsheathed the Slytherin sword. Automatically, Harry and Draco dropped to their knees.

"I proudly announce you both," he began saying and a strong voice accompanied his, pointing a silver-red ruby sword at both young men's shoulders, "Kings of Hebi-Griffin kingdom."

The silver ribbon around their necks floated, intertwining with each other until they vanished into thin air. James and Lucius both removed their son's crowns and placed theirs on the young men's heads.

"You may kiss," James whispered.

Draco stood up and wrapped his hand around the brunette's waist, taking him by surprise. He pushed the messy locks away from the tanned face and leaned down, capturing Harry's lips into a passionate kiss. Between kisses Draco whispered, "Anata ga watashi Daiichi no shû dorei ai."

Hermione squealed excitedly and yanked Ron into another passionate kiss. Sirius and Remus were at the back, Remus sniffing a lot.

"What now?" Sirius asked with his Italian accent slipping in.

"I can't stand seeing weddings!" Remus sniffed. "They're so beautiful!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

James grinned at the bouncing girl with Severus at the back. Everyone clapped; some just sighed and bowed. Lucius leaned over and whispered in James' ears, not ripping his gaze from the kissing couple. "It did go better then we planned, right?"

"You can say that."

"Say James, you never told me why Harry is still alive. Draco told me he was dead."

"Lucius?"

"What?"

"Shut up," James murmured capturing Lucius' lips.

* * *

Four years later…

He entered the kitchen with parchment in hand. The kitchen from the castle was almost half the size of a basketball field. He began shouting orders as the chefs prepared the frying pans for delicious gourmet food.

"I want all the servants to serve Firewhisky to the guests at the beginning and I want them to be dressed in black-white robes."

Twenty-three year old Harry Potter shouted at the people around the kitchen looking stressed. He shook his messy black hair from his face, longer than before almost reaching down his shoulders. His emerald eyes were no longer behind round glasses but instead in square neat silver frames.

"Neko!"

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to prepare the flower bouquets with Flora!"

Remus, the werewolf, entered the kitchen looking elegant in silky new chestnut robes with his now shoulder length sandy hair streaked grey, his wolf pointed ears peering from his hair and honey piercing eyes. Behind came Sirius, clad in dark blue robes, silky dark brown hair pushed into a pony tail and piercing blue eyes.

Sirius raised his thick black eyebrow in amusement as Harry moved briskly around the kitchen pushing everyone to their chores.

"Hello Harry," Sirius called but was totally ignored by the brunette.

"Hi, Harry," Remus said cheerfully.

"Oh hello Remus," Harry said hastily, returning to his shouting system. Sirius scowled at the wolf, feeling unwanted.

"Ah come on Sirius, he didn't do it on purpose," Remus whispered to the crossed arm scowling man.

"Harry…"

"Not now Sirius," he said, his back turned.

"Harry…"

"I'm busy!" Suddenly, the parchment in Harry's hand's vanished. He blinked his eyes and turned to look at the duo.

Sirius held the parchment in his hands as he said, "You go upstairs and spend some time with the child while we take care of everything."

"But-"

"No buts Mister," Remus said, pushing him out of the kitchen. "Lucius told us you've been stressing out and that is not good."

"Now, go upstairs and relax."

* * *

Twenty-four year old Draco Malfoy stared out of the window, looking at his father outside arranging the decorations. He tugged his long white blonde locks behind his ear. His eyes were silver as usual and his hair reached his chest (mostly pushed into a ponytail). On his shoulder, was a green silky cape covering him like a blanket.

_He walked around the garden, supervising the servants as they decorated the table and arrange the chairs around. The ceremony was to be held outside. _

He was about to pick up a candlestick when somebody snatched it. "I believe you should be upstairs spending some time with your child while I supervise this decoration," Lucius drawled.

Draco glared at his father. "Everything needs to be perfect. Besides I have a servant taking care of him."

"That is not tolerable, he needs his parents now."

He snorted. "What about Coluber?" Lucius' cheeks reddened at the mention of his second son.

"He's horseback riding with James. Now hush, go away!"

He scowled at the bright green eyes looking at him. "Daddy Draco, lets play!"

"No," he said looking back at the window. The almost-four year old blonde crossed his arms.

"If you don't play with me, I'll tell Daddy Hawwy."

"That's blackmailing!"

"I'll tell him!" He rolled his eyes irritably and sighed.

"Alright!" The child pushed him onto the floor ahead of the scattered figures on the floor.

"This will be Godric!" the boy said picking a blonde knight.

"He can't be Godric!" Draco protested. "It doesn't look like him."

"He is Godric."

"He's not!"

"He is!"

"He's not!"

"He is!"

"What are you two are fighting for?" Harry said standing in the doorway.

The boy's bright green eyes watered and attached himself to Harry's right leg. "Daddy Hawwy! Draco doesn't want to play with me!"

"Who would?" Draco shouted back. "He's got everything wrong! Godric is not blonde, he has black hair!"

"Come on Draco, he's just a child, it's normal to get things wrong." The boy stuck his tongue out at Draco; Draco glared at the child.

"Go on and play Sollers," Harry said to the child.

"So, they sent you up here as well." Draco said and Harry pecked him after removing his glasses. Draco took the opportunity to yank Harry closer.

"Draco, the boy is here-"

"He's playing," Draco purred and brushed his lips against Harry. Harry slipped his hands around Draco's neck deepening the kiss. Pale hands caressed his cheeks until a giggling sound broke them apart.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, bright green eyes stared at them. "Never seen Daddies kissing!" He said and added stretching his arms out at the couple, "Oh Sole wants kiss!"

Harry chuckled and kneeled down to hug his child. Sollers pecked Harry on the lips and giggled. "Draco!"

"Come on Draco don't be stubborn." He rolled his eyes and pecked the boy on the lips.

"Kissed!" Sollers exclaimed, sitting down on the floor and playing with his figures happily. Draco slumped onto the bed, Harry sitting beside him.

"I feel the need of a damn good sleep," he murmured and Harry leaned over, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Then let's rest."

He awoke feeling a warm hand on his chest. Blinking his eyes, he noticed Harry had unbuttoned his shirt and slipped his hand inside. Looking at the night table, he saw a green shimmering letter blinking.

"Bloody hell! Two hours sleeping." He looked around and noticed Sollers sleeping peacefully at the edge of the king–size bed. Rolling on top of Harry, he rocked his hips pressing his erection on Harry's. That seemed to wake Harry's sexual instincts since the brunette blinked his eyes.

"Hey," Draco mumbled leaning on Harry and rocking his hips.

"Draco!" he hissed.

"Don't worry, he's sleeping." He captured Harry's lips into a passionate kiss. Harry moaned as Draco's hands slipped into Harry's trousers.

"Bathroom," Harry said panting.

(edited for being NC-17)

* * *

After dressing, both men headed downstairs with a bouncing Sollers at their heels. Stepping outside into the garden was like stepping back to their webbing day, instead there were many round tables filled with guests from other kingdoms and royal classes.

Draco looked quite pleased; his father did a good job.

"Cole!" Sollers exclaimed passing by his fathers and hugging the four years old with smooth black hair and steel silver eyes.

"Now you two behave and don't wander too far," Harry said. There was a chorus of 'yesh Daddy Hawwy' from Sollers and 'Bother Harry' from Coluber.

"I've see Coluber is growing tall," Harry whispered to Draco.

"He's Lucius' son! What else can you expect?" Draco replied.

"I see the lovers decided to pop in," James said swinging a gold goblet full of wine.

"How are things in Old Griffin?" Harry asked.

"Good," James replied nodding frantically; Harry realized his father had too much wine. "Everybody loves Cinereus! Even the horses!"

Sirius and Remus approached them after hearing James talking loudly. "You overdoing it mate," Sirius whispered and James burst into giggles.

"Lucius seems to be fond of Latin names," Remus commented.

"Oh yes," James began, "He said, 'It is obligatory for a Malfoy to name their sons after Latin significances.' That's why the child's name is Cinereus Coluber Potter-Malfoy."

"Poor child," Sirius said.

"No wonder Draco called him Sollers Anguis Malfoy-Potter," Harry whispered to Remus.

Minutes later Ron and Hermione arrived with their four year old twins, Eros and Mirlana Weasley both with flaming red hair, freckles and deep blue eyes.

James stepped onto the staircase, drunk and called out. "Thank you everyone who has attended my grandchild's crowning; now go on and have some fun!"

Sirius sniggered trying not to burst out laughing as Lucius grabbed James by his forearm and hissed, "You have had too much wine, give me that goblet!"

"No, I still have drink!" James yelled.

"You don't have to scream," Lucius hissed, excusing everyone and dragging James back into the group.

"Severus!" he called to the shoulder-length black haired Potions Master.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any potion to snap the drunkenness out of James?" Lucius asked barely moving his lips. Severus handed Lucius a yellow vial as he helped himself to some wine.

"Drink this James."

"No!" Lucius rolled his eyes. He untapped the vial emptied his potion into his own mouth and kissed James.

James grinned as the drunkenness slipped away from his hazel eyes. "Tastes like lemonade."

"Severus?" Severus looked at Harry, "Why is Ales is not wearing a dress?" Severus drifted his eyes to his right and sighed. Seventeen years old, Ales Kage Snape was dressed in black tight trousers, black baggy long sleeve shirt, High heeled boots and a long black cape reaching her ankles; around her waist was her tail. Her light blue eyes were as bright as ever and her long chestnut hair was pushed into a braid reaching her waist.

"I tried to but the only thing the girl wears is black."

"Reminds me of someone," Draco said wriggling his eyebrows. Severus noticed Ales looking around the plates of each table, her eyes shining with mischief.

"Be right back." They watched as Severus approached the teenage girl, who suddenly noticed his presence and straighten up, with her hands on her back.

"Oh hi father! You know how much I love you!" Sirius sniggered at this.

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Me? Hiding? Oh no father I would never hide something from you!"

"Ales, hand it here."

James looked at Sirius curiously. "Did you give her something?"

"Well she was excited about the Bouncing Apple Cookies we made and I thought it wouldn't hurt to share it with her. I mean she looks quite good to be a prankster."

"Sirius!" Remus, James and Harry exclaimed terrified.

"Hand it here."

"What are you talking about?" Ales asked trying to look confused but failed.

"One."

"But-"

"Two."

"Oh All right!" she handed down a small bag full of Apple Cookies.

"Bouncing Apple Cookies? I thought better of you!" Severus said. Out of the corner of his eyes he glared at Sirius.

"Well, see you around mates," Sirius said hastily avoiding Severus' glare.

* * *

Dumbledore guided Harry, Draco and Sollers inside a chamber beside the altar near the backyard entrance of the castle. Minutes later, Sollers stepped out with silver and white robes, covering him from head to toes.

"We are all here to announce the future Prince of the Hebi-Griffin Kingdom." Dumbledore kneeled in front of the frightened boy standing ahead of Harry and Draco in front of the altar.

Draco handed Dumbledore a crystal goblet with a white liquid. Dipping his fingers in it, he marked the boy's forehead with it chanting under his breath:

_"Hear the words of your heirs,  
Servers of your hand.  
The Greatest of God are invoke here,  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this day and in this hour,  
We call upon the ancient power.  
Bless our thy brother,  
Bring us health and power."_

He stood up and called. "Ales?"

"I'm on to it!" Ales kneeled and took the boys little hand. "This will hurt a bit." She bit the boy's finger, drawing blood. "It will heal soon," she whispered as the child whimpered. She took a piece of silver metal from her pocket and let the blood drip onto it. The metal began to glow and moving her hands she began to mold a sword while chanting:

_"Soshite kono-yo ni de sono hisseki  
No hitotsu no Megami, kata  
Sono ken no chikara:  
Omega"_

A beautiful sword came from the glowing metal, with silver-black handle and light-colored blade.

Draco stepped forward, taking the sheathed sword from Ales. "Fawkes," Dumbledore called.

The red flaming-golden bird flew towards them. "Go on Sollers," Draco said, "Extend your arm to the Phoenix."

When Fawkes settled onto the small extended arm, the bird burst into blue flames. Everybody jumped at the immense power and their jaws dropped when the blue flame didn't burn the boy alive instead made his forehead glow where Dumbledore applied the white substance.

Slowly, the glowing took form of a gold silvery jewelry and vanished with the blue flames. Dumbledore bowed and so did everyone. "I am proud to announce Prince Sollers Anguis Malfoy-Potter as Future ruler of the Hebi-Griffin Kingdom."

The small boy grinned as people applauded him.

Draco slipped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer.

"Draco?"

"Mmm?"

_"Anataga watashi no daiichi no dorei sensei,"_ Harry said, taking Draco by surprise.

_"Iie,"_ he whispered brushing his lips with Harry's as the other man felt the blonde's breath against his lips,_ "Watashi wa anata no ai."_

**The End**

**The Real The End!**

* * *

Notes: cries DONE! wails My first multi-chaptered story is finished! I want to thank everybody who helped me and supported me! I'm going to miss all these characters! Oh yes Ginny ends up with Neville!

Sirius: You're so damn sexy!  
Remus: You're so cute!  
Severus: Uh! You're irresistible! yum yum  
Lucius: You're not that kind of a bastard and you are hot!  
James: looks up and down you look good James!  
Harry: Sorry! Forgive me! I admire you!  
Draco: Keep on snogging Harry Sexy God!  
Salazar: Daddy I luv ya!  
Godric: You're not that bad!  
Ron: I never thought of you before but in my sketch you look so damn sexy!  
Hermione: Keep on reading and continue your cleverness!

I love all of you! Don't use drugs and drink all you want! goes very Jack Sparrow I love wedding drinks all around! (Hehe, reminded me of James.)

Names:  
**Sollers Anguis Malfoy-Potter**- Clever Dragon Malfoy Potter  
**Ales Kage Snape-** Flying Shadow Snape  
**Cinereus Coluber Malfoy-Potter**- Gray Serpent Malfoy-Potter  
**Draconis Fulgens Malfoy**- Glaring Dragon Malfoy

_Anata ga watashi Daiichi no shû dorei ai:_ You are my first week slave lover

_Soshite kono-yo ni de sono hisseki  
No hitotsu no Megami, kata  
Sono ken no chikara:  
Omega_

And thus with the hands  
Of a Goddess, molded  
The sword of Power:  
Omega  
(Omega means end)

_Anataga watashi no daiichi no dorei sensei:_ You are my first slave master.  
_Iie Watashi wa anata no ai:_ No, I am your lover.


End file.
